juegos de placer y muerte
by hanna19
Summary: porque las venganzas a sangre fria y los juegos perversos y oscuros puden transformarse en una conbinacion por demas tentadora...un romance teñido de pasion y sangre (advertencia contentenido que puede resultar perturbadora) . Esta demas decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.
1. venganza teñida de frialdad y sadismo

Juegos de placer y muerte

Una venganza teñida de frialdad y sadismo.

_Porque el amor y la venganza pueden ser una combinación peligrosa y explosiva…porque los juegos de placer y sadismo pueden volver en algo más que un juego…pueden volverse un apasionado romance…teñido de amor y sangre._

Era una tarde de primavera tranquila y pacífica, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando a la vista una agradable imagen de un atardecer perfecto, que podía apreciarse por toda esa caótica ciudad. En uno de los grandes edificios ubicados en el centro de la ciudad, se vea a una joven mujer ingresar por sus puertas, caminando tranquilamente y saludando a algunos de sus conocidos en el camino con una amigable sonrisa hasta llegar al ascensor, presionando uno de los botones dirigiéndose al último piso y el más importante de toda esa gran empresa; la chica iba vestida acorde a la ocasión y al ambiente en que se encontraba, una blusa color turquesa con un escote que dejaba ver un poco su busto, falda negra un poco arriba de las rodillas, y zapatos de tacón negro, haciendo juego con su bolso mediano color blanco.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso asignado, la mujer bajo caminando con calma dejando que su larga cabellera rubia se meciera con el movimiento de sus pasos sobre el reluciente piso de mármol, percatándose que ya nadie se encontraba en este lugar provocando que una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se dibujara en sus labios; se detuvo sobre la gran puerta de madera oscura y sin pedir permiso alguno se adentró por la gran sala, perteneciente al dueño y encargado de la empresa que estaba sentado sobre su gran sillón negro, de espaldas hacia ella con su vista en el majestuoso paisaje que le proporcionaba el ventanal de la habitación, al escuchar que alguien entraba al lugar se dio vuelta rápidamente y miro con sorpresa y felicidad a la recién llegada, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y que de sus ojos color miel se encendieran en un brillo de deseo y lujuria.

La rubia se acercó hasta el hombre de cabello rojizo y al estar centímetro de este beso sus labios con intensidad, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, mientras el peli rojo posaba sus manos sobre la esbelta figura de la chica. Pasaron los minutos, en que el ambiente comenzaba a subir de temperatura y tensión, y en el que ambos seres rompieron con el beso sin acortar demasiada distancia, mirándose con deseo y fogosidad hasta que uno de los dos hablo:

-parece que un me extrañas incluso después de terminar nuestra relación Esteban – le decía la mujer de forma sensual, acariciando con las yemas de sus finos dedos las facciones de su rostro – o es que ya te cansaste de tu nuevo juguete…o mejor dicho de tu nueva zorra – termino de hablar mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-bueno tu tampoco tiene mucho de que admirarte mi querida Fionna – decía con picardía, al momento en que esta se sentaba sobre sus piernas y el hombre acariciaba su cuerpo – pero si te extrañe, créeme que con nadie la pase mejor que contigo, sabes que eres mi favorita – le decía, tocando con una de sus manos su sedoso cabello – pero como te dije antes…esto es una cuestión de negocios, de interés…ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-claro que se a lo que refieres Esteban pero…tenía ganas de verte y creo que tu también sabes a lo que me refiero – decía con un tinte de lujuria en su voz y acariciando su pecho sobre la camisa roja de este – y si según tu soy una zorra está bien…pero soy tu zorra favorita – decía en modo de susurro al joven que luego de escuchar las palabras de la mujer volvió a besar los labios de esta con fiereza y pasión, mientras sus manos empezaban a tocar su tersa y blanquecina piel por debajo de su blusa, provocando un leve gemido en la rubia que rompió por escasos segundos para dirigirles unas últimas palabras al peli rojo – siempre tan impulsivo y apasionado…quiero ser tuya una vez más – diciendo estas últimas palabras en forma de susurro, para luego besar su cuello y con sus manos desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa.

Acto seguido la rubia termino por desprender la camisa del hombre para así deleitarse tocando y besando son escupido torso, produciendo un ronco gemido por parte de este, que luego de la primera acción de la chica, este volvió a besar sus labios una vez más, introduciendo su lengua explorando su boca con intensidad que esta correspondió de la misma forma; luego bajo por su fino cuello marcándolo con fiereza y con sus manos terminar de deshacerse de la blusa de la rubia y así acariciar con vehemencia su figura, posando una de sus manos sobre sus pechos para masajearlos sobre la tela de su ropa interior de encaje blanca, haciendo que la mujer dejara escapar algunos gemidos de excitación y placer, pronunciado su nombre de forma provocativa:

-E-Esteba…t-te amo – decía esta, dándole a entender al joven que quería que prosiguiera con su acción, ya que en ese instante termino de deshacerse del sostén de la chica arrojándolo a alguna parte del salón. Para así degustarse besando y mordisqueando sus firmes pechos, haciendo que los gemidos de la rubia se volvía más notorios.

Pasaron así varios minutos entre caricias y besos apasionados, en donde la mujer había logrado desabrochar los pantalones negros del peli rojo, rozando con sus dedos su sexo sobre la tela de su ropa interior, provocando así que las ansias y deseos del hombre por poseerla se volviera incontrolables, que en un rápido movimiento por parte de este subió la falda de la rubia y suavemente se deshizo de su prenda íntima, haciendo lo mismo está con él.

Volvieron a besarse una vez más, al momento en que la chica se acomodaba sobre las piernas de su amante y sentía como su miembro de adentraba en su interior, haciendo una ola de placer invadiera su cuerpo, dejando que los gemidos de ambos inundaran la habitación.

Los movimientos de caderas empezaron siendo lentos y pausados, llenos de deseo y fogosidad, pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvieron rápidos y bestiales, haciendo que sus respiraciones se volvieran entrecortadas y sus mejillas se sonrojaran; al pasar de varios minutos con su acto íntimo y apasionado, sintieron que el final estaba cerca, sus corazones latían desbocadamente y el sudor de sus cuerpos de mezclaban en una peligrosa combinación de excitación y deleite.

De un momento a otro el ansiado momento del clímax se hizo presente, provocando que la rubia se aferrara a la espalda del peli rojo, enterrando un poco sus uñas y que este, tomándola firmemente de las caderas dejara escapar un sonoro gemido, mientras una intensa oleada de placer recorría sus cuerpos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que voz del hombre se escuchó:

-valla tu si sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien…mi querida Fionna – decía el hombre con cierto afecto en su voz – sabes tienes razón en algo.

-¿en qué? – le preguntaba está tocando suavemente su cabello.

-en que eres mi favorita…nadie es mejor que tú para hacerme sentir tan bien – le dijo este con sensualidad, besando levemente su cuello.

-lo mismo digo Esteban…de todos mis amantes tu eres mi "favorito" – dijo esta lujuria, para luego apartarse del cuerpo de este y caminar por la habitación buscando sus ropas desparramadas por el lugar, acomodando su falda y prenda íntima en el proceso.

En ese momento el hombre estaba absorto contemplado como la bella figura de la rubia se movía por el lugar, que no se percató de que la chica saco algo de su boso y dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia él, con el extraño objeto escondido detrás de su espalda, rozo una vez mas los labios de este y acariciando suavemente su rostro con su mano libre le dijo:

-siempre será uno de mis favoritos Esteban – le decía con un tinte de ternura en su voz a escasos centímetros de su rostro – te quiero pero ya es hora de que me valla…y tu también – pronuncio esas últimas palabras para luego sacar el objeto de su escondite, precisamente una pistola calibre 45 de color platinada y ponerlo sobre la sien del hombre, y antes de realizar el disparo dijo – adiós…"mi querido" Esteban – y al terminar de decir esas palabras apretó el gatillo del arma, haciendo que un sonoro disparo se escuchara en la habitación.

La rubia se alejó del ahora cuerpo inerte de su "amante", caminando pausadamente mientras se terminaba de poner su ropa y acomodarse debidamente sobre él es espejo del cuarto del baño que había en la oficina, y limpiar su rostro de las gotas de sangre que habían salpicado sobre ella producto del disparo. Luego de terminar de acomodarse, salió del baño y miro con sus azulados ojos al cadáver del peli rojo, tumbado sobre el sillón negro mientras la sangre seguía escurriéndose de la fatal herida que tenía en la cabeza; al ver tal escena la mujer sonrió despiadadamente y dijo:

-te lo dije hace tiempo, nadie me trata como basura, como su objeto…como su diversión, me rompiste el corazón y me arrancaste todo el amor que tenía hacia ti…pero yo te quite algo más valioso "mi amado" peli rojo…yo me quede con tu vida – dijo con un tono de voz perverso y frio, con su mirada que destilaba odio y oscuridad – nos vemos esteban, fue un encuentro por demás...productivo e interesante – dijo con ironía al momento en que se encaminaba hacia la salida con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y salir del edificio con una falsa sonrisa de inocencia e ingenuidad en su rostro.

En lugar apartado de la ciudad, en una zona residencial con majestuosas y lujosas casas, se encontraba un hombre en su hogar, precisamente en su habitación, semidesnudo con una sonrisa de placer y saciedad en su rostro, con un látigo de cuero negro en una de sus manos y con una afilada cuchilla en la otra, de la cual estaba manchada de un líquido carmesí que se escurría lentamente por el frio metal manchando el suelo de la habitación…pero no estaba solo, en la amplia cama de tela azul se encontraba una mujer de platinada y larga cabellera, desnuda con unas curiosas esposas sobre sus muñecas y con los ojos tapados por un pañuelo negro, con algunas laceraciones en su cuerpo producto del látigo que tenía el hombre en su mano, con un notorio y profundo corte sobre su cuello del cual todavía se esparcía la sangre, manchando su pálida piel y las sabanas del lecho.

El hombre que estaba de pie junto a la cama, sonriendo de forma sádica y perversa, viendo la impactante imagen que apreciaba sus ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad y que emanaban disfrute y satisfacción de estos. Acto seguido el extraño hombre de cabello negro tomo su camisa bordo del suelo y se la puso tranquilamente, dejando ver por debajo de esta su escupido torso y su blanca y suave piel, para luego decir para sí mismo:

-mi dulce Ashley eres tan hermosa y sumisa…siempre dispuesta a saciar todos mis deseos y fantasías, sabes te lo agradezco mucho y créeme que disfrute de todo esto…pero ya te dije antes no me interesabas de la forma que yo te interesaba a ti…solo eras juguete…mi dulce y entregada zorra – dijo estas palabras de forma irónica y macabra, al momento que enfilaba hacia la puerta de la habitación y decía – hasta luego Ashley…creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver – pronuncio estas últimas palabras, al momento en que salía del lugar dejando atrás una oscura y morbosa escena.

Dos seres con una gran sed de venganza y muerte, escondidos detrás de una máscara de falsas y fingidas sonrisas y de un carácter amable y cordial, con vidas tranquilas y normales…pero con oscuros y perversos secretos, ella la búsqueda de venganza de los que alguna vez dijeron amarla y la trataron de la forma más fría e indiferente posible, hiriendo su corazón y llevándola a realizar los actos más despiadados y sanguinarios, y el con una morbosa afición por el sadomasoquismo, disfrutando de la sumisión y control sobre sus amantes, pero también saciando su rencor y odio hacia esas mujeres que supieron usarlo alguna vez…dos seres que cruzaran sus miradas en un encuentro casual….pero que dará comienzo a un romance torcido…lleno de juegos sádicos y placenteros…y teñido de muerte.

Holaa otra vez! Jejeje bueno aquí vengo a dejarle un fic fiolee (que a pesar de no parecer asi al principio créanme lo será) que se me ocurrió de la nada (imaginación a full xD y también algo retorcida) jeje pero bueno espero q sea de su agrado mi loca idea, q solo decir que constara de 3 capítulos o máximo 4 (más seguro 3) pero bueno como dije espero q sea de su agrado, y nos veremos luego en alguno de los capítulos de este u otro fic que tengo en curso (por favor les pido paciencia con la publicación de los capítulos, todos tendrán su final y serán publicados a su tiempo)

Sin más me despido, hasta pronto


	2. primer encuentro, un juego de miradas

Un primer encuentro, un juego de miradas y oscuros deseos

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la venganza a sangre fría de la joven rubia contra uno de sus "queridos" amantes, que en algún momento supo amar pero que por la forma tan hiriente y fría en que se deshicieron de ella, hicieron que el lado más oscuro y sanguinario de la chica saliera a la luz, llevándola a cometer ese acto tan despiadado y lleno de rencor, que parecía que su corazón se hubiera llenado de oscuridad o que ella misma se lo hubiera arrancado para no sentir absolutamente nada hacia sus amantes…pero esto era recién el comienzo de su venganza, aún faltaba alguien más, alguien que ella amo con devoción y que termino devolviéndole su afecto tratándola como quiso, jugando con ella y despreciándola cuanta veces quiso…simplemente la había tratado como una basura, como a una de sus tantas zorras arrastradas que tenía a sus pies, pero eso no se quedaría así…iba a pagar todo el daño que hizo…de la manera más perversa e inhumana posible.

Era un viernes por la noche en donde se percibía un gran movimiento por esa gran e imponente ciudad, con personas paseando y automóviles recorriendo sus calles, el clima acompañaba el momento, una luna iluminando el cielo nocturno acompañada por las estrellas en ese manto oscuro. En la zona de más alto nivel y prestigio en la ciudad se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante en donde en una mesa lo suficientemente alejada de miradas curiosas, se encontraban un hombre de curioso cabello color rosado, ojos magentas y vestido de una forma muy elegante, una camisa color rosa claro con los primeros dos botones desprendidos, pantalones de vestir blanco, haciendo juego con un saco del mismo color y zapatos de vestir del mismo color; ese hombre tan guapo y elegante se trataba del dueño de la compañía más grande en tecnologías e innovaciones de la misma rama, su nombre era Gumball Jones, un joven de 27 años dueño de un imperio financiero y alguien a quien la rubia conocía muy bien, que estaba sentada en la misma mesa compartiendo un martini luego de una tranquila cena, la joven estaba vestida acorde a la ocasión, un vestido a la altura de las rodillas color celeste, ajustado en la zona de los pechos que se dejaban ver un poco por el escote del vestido, zapatos de tacón color plateados y una cadena de oro blanco con la incrustación de un zafiro que colgaba de su cuello, con su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia suelta y una amigable sonrisa en su rostro adornada con el brillo de sus ojos azules que destilaban serenidad y felicidad.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas desde que llegaron al lugar y la conversación parecía tomar un rumbo diferente, con intenciones de algún modo beneficiosas para ambos:

-parece que después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo la misma chica amable y encantadora de siempre Fionna – dijo el hombre con tranquilidad y nostalgia – además de muy hermosa…y atrayente – dijo estas últimas palabras en tono sensual con su mirada posada sobre esta, que detonaban deseo y lujuria.

-y tú tampoco cambiaste en nada Gumball, sigues siendo tan formal para tus reuniones…y también muy guapo – decía esta en forma de cumplido para luego agregar – además de predecible…puedo ver en tu mirada lo que quieres…sigues siendo el mismo lujurioso de siempre – dijo esas palabras con cierto erotismo en su vos, mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida de la copa que tenía al lado, saboreando luego sus labios de forma lenta y sensual mientras sus ojos emanaban un brillo de fogosidad y lujuria.

El peli rosa al ver la acción atrevida de la mujer solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción y regocijo al saber que las intenciones de la rubia eran las mismas que este tenía en ese momento. Tomo un poco del martini que aún quedaba en su copa y luego miro a la joven directamente para decirle:

-eres única me querida Fionna, ninguna otra mujer me hizo sentir tanto deseo como tu…con solo mirarte me dan ganas de hacerte mía una vez más – dijo el hombre con voz dulce y sensual – pero sabes cómo son "los negocios", por desgracia no pueden durar mucho…siempre es algo pasajero y los sentimientos en estos tipos de relaciones no importan…y por lo que veo a ti ya te dejaron de importar – dijo en tono irónico y con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

La mujer escucho atentamente sus palabras, con su penétrate ojos azules fijos en él, y al escuchar sus palabras una ansias desmedidas por ver muerto a ese hombre de la manera más dolorosa y fría posible se hicieron incontenibles, quería verlo muerto…y ella se encargaría de ello. Luego de que el peli rosa terminara de hablar la joven respondió:

-y tu también Gumball, ningún otro hombre me hizo sentir tan bien en la cama, con tus atentos detalles y con tu forma de ser…créeme que también quiero lo mismo que tú en este momento – dijo esta en tono provocativo, con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – y tienes razón, cuando se trata de "negocios" los sentimientos quedan de lado, solo que podía verlo con claridad…pero ahora todo es diferente…por eso quise verte una vez más – termino de hablar para luego acariciar suavemente una de sus manos que estaban encima de la mesa y decir – porque no mejor nos vamos…quizás podríamos hacer algo más.

El hombre al ver las intenciones por demás notorias de la rubia solo atino a sonreír con complicidad y decirle:

-claro lo que tú digas…además ya estaba empezando a aburrirme un poco – dijo en forma de susurro al momento en que con su mano libre alcanzaba el contorno de su rostro y lo acariciaba con dulzura, dedicándole una mirada por demás sensual.

Luego de esa acción algo inesperada por parte del joven hacia la chica, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, el pagando la cuenta del restaurante y ella recogiendo su cartera color natura para así salir del lugar y subir al automóvil de alta gama color blanco y dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

En una gran y lujosa habitación se podían escuchar algunos gemidos provenientes tanto de la rubia como del hombre, la mayoría de sus ropas estaban desparramadas por el suelo de lugar y en una amplia y cómoda cama de sabanas claras el peli rosa estaba encima de la mujer besando con ferocidad sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en el proceso, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo semidesnudo ya que aún conservaba la parte inferior de su ropa interior de encaje, al momento en que esta acariciaba con sus finas manos el torso del joven para luego pasar por su hombros y espalda; el peli rosa dejo de degustarse con la boca de esta para así dirigir su atención a su cuello, besando y marcando su piel mientras una de sus manos masajeaban uno de sus pechos con intensidad, haciendo que de los labios de la rubia escaparan algunos leves gemidos. El hombre en una rápida y lujuriosa acción dejo su cuello para pasar a sus pechos que ahora mordisqueaba y besaba con vehemencia, al momento que una de sus manos se dirigían atrevidamente a la prenda íntima de la rubia, rozando con la yema de sus dedos su intimidad sobre la tela de la prenda, provocando que esta dejara escapar excitantes suspiros mientras enredaba sus dedos sobre el cabello del hombre.

Las caricias prosiguieron hasta que la mujer en una rápida y ágil acción se puso encima del hombre, acariciado suavemente su pecho, para luego besar con lujuria y fogosidad, subiendo luego a su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo derecho de su oído, mordiéndolo y besando, provocando el peli rosa roncos gemidos de placer; la rubia al escuchar los suspiros de este, rozo levemente sus labios y dijo:

-parece que te sientes a gusto con mis caricias Gumball…siempre te gusto que te complaciera de esta forma – decía mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente las facciones de su rostro – pero porque no nos ponemos un poco más serios…ahora te toca disfrutar a ti "mi príncipe" – dijo la chica en forma provocativa, al momento en que su mano descendía hasta el cierre de su pantalón, deshaciéndose lentamente de la prenda hasta quedar solamente con su ropa interior; la mujer paso rozando sus manos por el sexo de este sobre la tela de la prenda, haciendo que más gemidos salieran de la boca del hombre, en ese momento la rubia sonrió triunfante para mirar directamente al joven y decirle:

-ahora hagamos esto más interesante…porque no jugamos un poco – dijo al momento en que tomaba un pañuelo de tela oscura que había en la mesa de noche y tapaba los ojos de este, para agregar luego – créeme que este juego te va a encantar…lo disfrutaras mucho – dijo en cierto sentido irónico mientras se alejaba del peli rosa y tomaba su bolso para sacar de este una afilada cuchilla de grosor considerable y un guante blanco para ponerse en una de sus manos; se acercó al hombre una vez más, y tocando cabello tiernamente al momento de rozar el afilado metal contra la piel de su pecho dijo:

-relájate, ahora viene lo mejor…pero tal vez te duela un poco – termino de hablar en el instante en que clavaba el frio metal sobre la zona derecha de su torso con brutalidad.

Mientras la sangre empezaba a brotar de la profusa herida en el pecho del hombre, un grito de dolor se escuchó en la habitación, al momento en que este a pesar pudo quitarse la venda de sus ojos y mirar con rabia la mujer y decir:

-¡M-MALDITA Z-ZORRA! – Gritaba con furia el peli rosa, mientras escupía algunas gotas de sangre que salían de su boca, para luego continuar – ERES UNA P-PERRA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UNA MALDITA Z-ZORRA RENCOROSA Y E-ESTUPIDA QUE N-NO PUDO SOPORTAR QUE TE DEJARA… ¿ACASO T-TANTO TE DOLIO QUE TE A-BANDONARA?, O ES Q-QUE TE D-DOLIO QUE YA N-NO PUDIERA C-COGERTE CUANTAS VECES Q-QUISIERA…S-SOLO ERES UNA PUTA BARATA, E-ESO ES LO QUE ERES – grito el hombre con gran odio y cólera en su voz, mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer, quejando de dolor por la puñalada recibida.

La rubia que estaba de pie frente a la cama, mirándolo fijamente con un brillo en estos que emanaba frialdad y sadismo, solo atino a formar una pequeña sonrisa irónica y despiadada en sus labios para luego decir:

-tal vez sea una zorra barata como dices…pero esta zorra esta por matarte, maldito pedazo de basura – dijo de forma fría y rencorosa – pero créeme no fuiste mi único amante, así que no extraño que me cojas o me toques…es más me das asco y odio cada vez que tus sucias manos acariciaban mi piel…odio todo de ti – decía esta de forma hiriente y macabra, al momento en que sacaba de su boso su pistola calibre 45 y apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre que la miraba atónito y con temor en su rostro – no lo tomes a mal Gumball…solo es una cuestión de "negocios"– termino de hablar para luego realizar el primer disparo que dio de lleno en su frente, para luego realizar dos más sobre su torso.

Solo se escuchaba el silencio reinar en la habitación y sobre la cama yacía el primer hombre a que ella le entrego su corazón y amor, destrozándolo y usándola como quiso, jugando con sus ilusiones y sentimientos…transformándola en ese ser tan oscuro en el que se había convertido. El cadáver inerte del peli rosa estaba tendido sobre el lecho, mientras la sangre seguía brotando se las fatales heridas hechas por la mujer, tiñendo las sabanas de un color rojo oscuro, que en ese momento estaba poniéndose su ropa y acomodase debidamente, guardo el arma en su bolso y luego se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y sonriendo de forma despiadada dijo:

-te dije que sería un juego interesante Gumball…parece que te divertiste mucho esta noche…yo también – dijo de forma irónica y sádica, rozando sus labios con sus dedos para luego bajar tomar el mango de la cuchilla aun incrustada en el torso del hombre – pero ya es hora de que me valla…adiós "mi principio" – termino de hablar la rubia, al momento que sacaba con gran fuerza el metal del cuerpo del hombre, manchado con su sangre, para limpiarlo con las ropas de este y salir del lugar caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa victoriosa y despiadada en su rostro…dejando atrás una sangrienta y oscura escena.

En la habitación de un conocido hotel de la ciudad, se podía escuchar los gemidos de excitación y placer provenientes de una joven de cabello castaño, que suspiraba extasiada ante las " tiernas " caricias que le daba el hombre de cabello oscuro cada vez que la hacía suya de una forma brutal y salvaje; la joven que gemía de placer estaba sobre la amplia cama sábanas blancas a cuatro pies, con una llamativa lencería de cuero negro adornada de cadenas de metal, que brillaban en la penumbra por la luz de la luna que entraba en el lugar, con sus manos atadas por unas esposas de color platinado y con algunas laceraciones y marcas en su piel producto de los sádicos juegos que su "amante" probaba en ella, desde suaves caricias, pasando por golpes algo fuertes, hasta llegar a brutales latigazos que hacían que de sus labios salieran suspiros de dolor y regocijo. Los movimientos de caderas se volvían cada vez más rápidos y salvajes, provocando que la habitación se llenara de sonoros gemidos por parte de los dos "amantes", el hombre de ojos rojos y mirada penetrante, con un curioso antifaz negro en su rostro y guantes de cuero negro, acariciaba con ferocidad la figura de la mujer, mientras la seguía penetrado cada vez mas rápido; descendió sus manos hasta las nalgas de esta y dijo:

-E-eres una niña mala C-Cameron, si muy mala…y es hora que alguien te de un castigo – dijo con voz provocativa, al momento en que la golpeaba con sus manos y la castaña solamente gritaba ante las nuevas "caricias" de este, que luego volvieron a ser más intensas ya que tomo su látigo y empezó a azotarla de forma despiadada y sádica haciendo que una perversa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al escuchar los gritos placenteros y sufrimientos de esta que solo pronunciar algunas palabras.

-M-Marshall, s-si soy una n-niña mala…p-por favor no te detengas – suplicaba entre suspiros la mujer, que no pasaron desapercibidas para el moreno, ya que aumento la intensidad de sus azotes, al momento en que la jalaba de su cabello acercándola más hacia el y susurrarle al oído.

-E-eres obediente y sumisa m-mi dulce Cameron…eres toda una zorra dócil y lujuriosa…y eso te hace m-mi zorra favorita – le dijo con sensualidad para soltarla bruscamente de su agarre y posar una de sus manos sobre un de sus senos y masajearlos con vehemencia y salvajismo.

Pasaron los minutos en que las envestidas no bajaban de intensidad, hasta que el esperado momento del clímax se hizo presente provocando dos sonoros y roncos gemidos de placer en ambos seres. Poco a poco el hombre salía del interior de la joven pero sin acortad mucha distancia la tomo fuertemente de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo con sus ojos verdes, al momento en que este se acercaba a su rostro y rozaba sus labios para luego decirle:

-te portaste muy bien Cameron…tan dócil y servicial como a mí me gusta…por eso te ganaste un premio por haber sido tan buena – decía con sarcasmo y ironía esas palabras, mientras si mirada detonaba perversidad y deleite – pero quiero que cierres los ojos…así sea una sorpresa – termino de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al momento en que se alejaba de esta al ver que obedecía sus órdenes, para tomar del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta negro una pistola calibre 45 color platinado y negro, con un grabado en el cañón del arma que versaba " " haciendo alusión a su nombre. Camino lentamente y volvió a posicionarse detrás de la castaña y poniendo el arma atrás de su cabeza le dijo:

-bueno ya esta listo tu premio, pero no abras los ojos...yo te diré cuando abrirlos…ya es hora que tu "rey" se despida mi dulce zorra – termino de hablar para luego disparar de lleno a la nuca de la mujer haciendo que se desplomara sobre la cama boca abajo, pero luego de ese primer disparo ejecuto otro esta vez en medio de su espalda mientras sonreía con satisfacción y sadismo.

El hombre recogió sus ropas que estaban desparramadas sobre el suelo del lugar, para comenzar a ponérsela, primero su ropa interior gris, luego sus pantalones negros, su camisa roja dejando los dos primeros botones y sobre esta su chaqueta negra, para finalizar con sus zapatos negros. Se sacó la máscara de su rostro para guardarla en una bosa oscura, junto con los guantes y demás objetos necesarios para su placentera y morbosa afición, guardando su arma en bolsillo de la chaqueta y se acercó tranquilamente hasta el cadáver que yacía inmóvil sobre las sabanas blancas, manchadas con sangre que brotaba de las fatales heridas hechas por aquel despiadado moreno, para darla vuelta y mirar a su rostro desfigurado en una mueca de impresión y dolor, provocando una macabra sonrisa en este mientras sacaba las esposas de las muñecas de la castaña y terminar de despedirse de ella:

-nos divertimos mucho y también la pasamos bien mi querida Cameron…pero al final resultaste ser igual que todas esas perras arrastradas que quieren que las coja…bueno te di lo que quería y tú también me tenías da algo a cambio – dijo en tono irónico, al momento en que una pequeña risa se escuchara en la habitación – adiós Cameron…al final si tuviste tu castigo…"mi niña mala" – termino de hablar en forma despiadada, al momento en que se disponía a salir del lugar no sin antes limpiarse algunas gotas de sangre que habían salpicado en su rostro con un pañuelo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y dejarlo tirado sobre el inerte cuerpo de una de sus amantes, mientras se alejaba de la habitación con una despiadada y lúgubre sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde los oscuros y perversos actos llevados a cabo por la joven rubia y por el hombre de ojos rojos, en ese tiempo la mujer se había hecho con el liderazgo de la empresa que en algún momento supo manejar un peli rojo conocido como Esteban Flare, pero desde su inesperada y extraña muerte, la rubia, llamada Fionna Murtons que era encargada del área de relaciones empresariales se había quedado con el puesto vacante. Era un jueves por la tarde en donde en una gran sala de reuniones perteneciente a la empresa de la joven, se encontraba esta y otros socios suyos reunidos con el dueño de una de las más importantes empresas de comunicaciones y dueña de una disquera muy conocida, Marshall Lee Abaader, que miraba a la mujer con su intimidante mirada que emanaba interés y deseo hacia ella, no solo por el hecho de ser hermosa y sumamente atrayente a los ojos de cualquiera, vestida con una ajustada falda azul oscura un poco arriba de las rodillas, una camisa entallada celeste que dejaban ver la forma de sus firmes pechos, zapatos de tacón negro y con su collar de zafiro sobre su cuello, haciendo juego con sus intensos ojos azulados y sedosa cabellera rubia; tal vez era algo extremo porque era la primera vez que la veía pero ya en ese momento su mente ideaba sádicas y excitantes fantasías con aquella encantadora e interesante mujer, a tal punto de no prestar atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo. La rubia por su parte se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que el hombre le dedicaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, eso le incomodaba la forma en la miraba era intimidante y algo macabra…pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba que ese extraño y sexi moreno la viera de esa forma. En todo el transcurso de la reunión las miradas entre estos dos seres se hicieron continuas y llenas de curiosidad, lujuria y oscuros anhelos, sin darse cuenta la reunión había terminado y todos los presentes empezaron a salir del lugar dejando ambos encargados de sus respetivas empresas solos, en ese momento el hombre se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta donde se encontraba ahora la joven parada terminando de revisar algunos archivos y quedar cerca de esta en silencio, que no duro por mucho tiempo ya que la voz de este se escuchó dirigirse hacia la mujer:

-fue una reunión muy productiva, pienso que nuestras compañías podrán hacer una buena sociedad señorita… - dijo de forma cordial y tranquila esperando la respuesta de esta que no se hizo esperar.

-Murtons, Fionna Murtons, es un placer conocerlo señor Abaader – le contesto de amable con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – también pienso lo mismo, esta sociedad será productiva para ambos…pero si me disculpa debo retirarme – termino de hablar para luego tomar algunos papeles y dirigirse a la salida del lugar con cierta prisa a la salida, pero en el trayecto fue detenida por la voz del moreno, que ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, tomándola delicadamente de una de sus muñecas.

-porque la prisa señorita Murtons no tiene por qué ser tan fría, pensé que podríamos charlar un poco más…porque creo que podemos llevarnos mejor – dijo estas palabras con serenidad y cierta sensualidad, haciendo que la rubia, que le daba la espalda, lo mirara con algo de molestia e incomodidad en sus ojos.

-hay cosas importantes que debo hacer señor Abaader…pero creo que sus intenciones no son solamente tener una amena charla y llevarnos bien, aprovecho para decirle que está perdiendo su tiempo conmigo…además no creo ser de su tipo – dijo con seguridad en sus palabras, haciéndole frente a la penetrante mirada del hombre que veía entre impresionado y extraño por la gran seguridad y frialdad en el actuar de la chica – y por cierto usted parece no respetar el espacio personal de los demás…parece que siempre le gusta tener el control de todo y todos…lástima que conmigo no podrá ser – dijo esta desafiante al momento en que intentaba zafarse del atrevido agarre del hombre, que a pesar de sus hirientes palabras no la soltaba, si no que además de no soltar a la rubia este se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de esta, dejando sus cuerpo a corta distancia, para así dirigir su mano libre al lado izquierdo de su rostro y lo acaricio de forma suave y pausada, mientras la miraba con seriedad y erotismo.

La joven estaba asombrada ante la osada y apasionada acción del moreno, que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pudiendo sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro y su atrayente aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, produciendo cierto nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero también algo de enojo…ya que a pesar que no quiera admitirlo, ese desconocido la hacía sentir intimidada y débil ante las atrevidas acciones de este, dándole a entender que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta, pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos quizás esto no era tan malo como creía…quizás podría jugar con el…y terminar al igual que sus otros dos amantes, y ante tal pensamiento sonrió con perversidad y le dijo al hombre:

-parece que además de atrevido es alguien perseverante…y apasionado – dijo esta con un tinte de sensualidad en su voz – tal vez podríamos llevarnos mejor…pero aun así le digo que no comparto sus misma intenciones…pero también me interesas al igual que yo a ti – le susurro de manera provocativa, haciendo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en las facciones del moreno.

-tal vez es ya demasiado notorio…pero es bueno saber que el interés es compartido – dijo aquel para soltar la muñeca de la chica y alejarse un poco de esta – pero como dijo, está ocupada ahora para charlar, asi que tal vez podamos hacerlo en alguna otra reunión, quizás así podamos conocernos mejor…Fionna – dijo con cierta felicidad en su voz.

-tal vez quien sabe…Marshall – le contesto esta con la misma intensidad, mientras sus miradas chocaban en un duelo de pasión y deseo – pero es verdad es hora de que me valla…nos veremos en la próxima reunión – termino de hablar para encaminarse a la salida de la sala y perderse por uno de los pasillos de la empresa, dejando al moreno con una sonrisa victoriosa en so rostro.

Pasaron así varia semanas en las que la rubia y el peli negro fueron conociéndose más luego de su casual e intenso primer encuentro, en donde las miradas apasionadas no faltaban ya sea en medio de la reunión o cuando compartían un café luego de haber acabado con los negocios entre sus compañías, estando ya solos sin nadie que los interrumpiera; pero detrás de esas amenas charlas se escondía un salvaje deseo por parte de los dos por ser algo más que simple socios o conocidos, dejando clara sus intenciones en algún que otro toque de sus manos, cuando se despedían con un beso en la mejilla, muchas veces llegando hasta rozar levemente la comisura de sus labios, por la escasa cercanía que sus cuerpos tenían en alguna osada acción y por el brillo de sus ojos que destilaban lujuria y pasión…teñida de oscuras pretensiones.

Luego de una de sus tantas conversaciones decidieron reunirse fuera del ámbito de los negocios para tener más privacidad, en el bar de un hotel de gran categoría y prestigio, que les bridarían la calma y privacidad que buscaban. Se encontraron a la hora estipulada, vestidos para la ocasión, ella con una blusa color natural, con un escote que dejaba ver un poco su busto, una falda negra ajustada a sus torneadas piernas y zapatos de tacón del mismo color; y el con una camisa blanca con los botones del cuello sin abrochar, pantalones grises y zapatos negro, con su oscura cabellera algo despeinada dándole un toque algo rebelde. La charla transcurrió de manera normal y amena, acompañados de una buena bebida para la ocasión, hablando de trivialidades o sobre alguna parte de sus vidas, pero era de notar que durante toda la conversación sus miradas se cruzaron, trasmitiendo todo su sentir y las emociones que sentían al estar cerca del otro, una gran tención algo incomoda se formaba en el ambiente haciendo que alguno de los dos se pusiera ligeramente nervioso ante la presencia del otro; asi pasaron alrededor de dos horas en que al percatarse de la hora que era decidieron dar por terminado su encuentro:

-sabes Marshall en algo tuviste razón cuando nos conocimos, que podríamos llevarnos mejor y vaya que si…conociéndote mejor no eres tanto el atrevido egocéntrico que pensé que eras…pero también pareces alguien de muchos secretos – dijo con ironía y algo de curiosidad en sus palabras, mientras terminaba de tomar la bebida de su copa, dedicándole una sonrisa por demás encantadora.

-es bueno escuchar eso Fionna, porque realmente me agradas…eres alguien hermosa, defínete, intrigante y también con muchos secretos – le dijo con la mirada fija sobre ella – pero creo que es mejor que demos por terminada esta…cita – hablo con una divertida y burlona sonrisa en sus labios, para luego levantarse de su asiento y esperando a que esta hiciera lo mismo para poder salir del bar.

-¿una cita?, es gracioso pensaba que era una reunión de "amigos" – dijo irónica, al momento de dirigirse junto al peli negro a las puertas de ascensor para bajar hacia la plata baja del edificio.

-bueno quizás pueda ser ambas cosas – dijo con burla en su voz, para luego entrar en el ascensor y esperar que las puertas se cerraran para comenzar su descenso.

Ya cuando el elevador comenzó a descender, no se escuchaba la voz de ninguno de los dos, estaban en silencio dirigiéndose una que otra mirada, el ambiente era incomodo pero con una notoria tensión sexual por demás evidente para ambos, que solo esperaban a que el ascensor terminara de bajar del onceavo piso a planta baja; pero uno de los dos no pudo aguantar más este incomoda situación, ya que el moreno no aguanto mucho más y dijo:

-al demonio el control…ya no puedo aguantar más – dijo con cierta desesperación y deseo, para así besar con fiereza e intensidad a la rubia que no tubo reacción ante el atrevido acto del hombre, que la estampo contra la pared del ascensor, tomándola firmemente de las muñecas para que así ella no pudiera soltarse de su agarre, tomando el control de la situación y dejándola a merced de su deseo salvaje y brutal por poseerla.

En esos momentos los minutos que pasaron parecieron eternos para ambos, especialmente para la mujer que al principio sorprendido por la repentina acción de moreno, poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por el apasionado beso que este le daba, permitiéndole al hombre aflojar el agarre de una de sus muñecas y con su mano acariciar con vehemencia el cuerpo de la rubia, que dejo escapar un leve suspiro, mientras con su brazo libre lo rodeo por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella. En ese momento la mujer sintió como la lengua del hombre se introducía por su boca explorándola con pasión y ferocidad, y por los muy escasos centímetros en que sus cuerpos estaban separados pudo sentir cuando rozo su cuerpo con el suyo, la erección del peli negro sobre sus pantalones, haciendo que su lujuria e volvieran casi incontrolables; pero si no hubiera sido porque el elevador se detuvo súbitamente provocando que ambos se separar rápidamente tal vez toda este erótico momento hubiera terminado en algo más.

Luego de que los dos salieran del ascensor, estaban algo agitados con el rosto algo sonrojado y el cabello un poco alborotado, al principio sin emitir palabra alguna hasta que uno de los dos dijo:

-vaya parece que esta "cita de amigos" fue más que interesantes…sabes a veces me pregunto que tendrán los ascensores ya que cualquier cosa puede pasar…y más con alguien como tú al lado – dijo de forma encantadora, recuperando la compostura, mirándola con afecto y lujuria.

-tal vez me haya equivocado y no sea una cita de amigos, sino un cita…de algo más que amigos – dijo la rubia de manera provocativa, captando las intenciones evidentes del peli negro que solo atino a sonreír triunfante, para luego despedirse de la mujer.

-bueno fue una charla interesante y espero que nos volvamos a ver o reunir pronto…será interesante ver lo que podría pasar…hasta pronto Fionna – dijo con voz dulce y calmada, al momento de encaminarse hacia la salida en donde estaba esperando uno del servicio del hotel con su automóvil negro de alta gama.

-eso espero yo también…hasta luego Marshall – respondió esta, mientras veía como el hombre se subía a su auto y salía hacia las calles de la ciudad, dejando sola a la joven que pensaba sobre el reciente episodio vivido con este y que luego de un tiempo de reflexión se había dado cuenta que si hubiera sido por ella hubiera dejado que ese moreno tan atrayente y de mirada penetrante, siguiera besándola de esa manera y tocara su cuerpo de la forma en que lo hacía…pero también se percató que por su actuar que era alguien por demás posesivo y controlador…y al con un morboso y excitante secreto que ella estaba dispuesta a probar…con un alto precio para el peli negro.

Un primer encuentro casual lleno de pasión y erotismo, un cruce de miradas que encendería la mecha de lo que parecía un romance intenso, intenso y provocativo por el actuar de ambos, una atracción que nunca ante sintieron por alguien más…quizás un nuevo amor se presentaba ante ellos, pero saldría de lo meramente convencional y banal…un romance lujurioso teñido de sangre, oscuridad y morbosos juegos de pasión y sadismo…un amor entre dos seres oscuros y sin corazón, consumidos por la venganza y la locura empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos en este retorcido y excitante juego.

Hola de nuevo! Jejeje bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta morbosa, sangrienta y apasionada historia xD (que no pensé que llegara a gustar tanto…yo y mis locas ideas) bueno solo agradarles a todos los que leyeron esta historia y decir que en próximo capítulo habrá más acción entre estos dos (si no llego a traumar a alguien estaré cerca XD) y por lo que ven este cap. fue algo más largo porque había mucho que explicar, pero el próximo será algo igual (en cuanto a que tan largo será el cap.).

Bueno sin más que decir me despido, y por cierto gracias por la paciencia que tienen para espera los capítulos de mis fics (decir que los capítulos de mis otros dos fics de este género están listos este fin de semana si todo sale bien XD)

Nos vemos luego


	3. un juego oscuro y apasionado

Un baile de lujuria, un romance teñido de sangre, un juego oscuro y apasionado

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde su "primer" encuentro no formal, fuera del ámbito de los negocios, entre la joven rubia y el hombre de cabellera oscura, un encuentro en donde compartieron una amena charla y un trago juntos, pero también dejando bien en claro sus intenciones o quizás el de ojos rojizos haciendo notar su salvaje deseo por poseer a la chica de mirada azulada, con su atrevida e impulsiva acción en el ascensor cuando la beso apasionadamente, atrapándola con su cuerpo dejando un mínimo de espacio entre ellos, recorriendo su encantadora figura con sus manos y teniendo la dicha de escuchar un leve gemido de placer por sus intensas caricias, haciéndole sentir una extinción que nunca antes había sentido con alguna de sus "sumisas amantes", tomando el control de la situación e imponiéndose con su lujurioso anhelo sobre esa extraña y atrayente mujer, que no se resistió ante su demostración de "afecto" e interés hacia ella, ya que a esta también le interesaba, le atraía y deseaba a ese enigmático y sensual hombre. Tenían un interés mutuo y un negocio compartido…pero también un deseo reciproco que con el pasar del tiempo fue intensificando aún más, al punto de muchas veces casi ceder ante la tentación de entregarse a la lujuria y el erotismo…pero algo estaba en claro, cuando llegara el momento apropiado estos "amantes silenciosos" se amarían con locura y pasión, en un juego oscuro y sádico de placer…con un trágico y despiadado final.

En una casa ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, de apariencia lujosa y refinada, se encontraba dentro de esta una mujer de larga cabellera rubia ordenando algunos archivos e informes para la importante reunión de mañana en donde formalizarían la unión de su empresa con la del hombre de imponente presencia, para luego a la noche celebrar esa sociedad en una fiesta de gala en uno de los salones más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Estaba sentada sobre un sillón de color natural, en frente de una mesa de madera oscura, revisando los últimos detalles de este contrato con sus respectivas especificaciones, para luego terminar y darse un pequeño descanso luego de ese agotador día; luego de unos diez minutos ya había por fin acabado su ardua tarea, al momento en que dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa y encendía el televisor en un canal de noticias, pero sin prestarle mucho atención ya que su concentración estaba puesta sobre su "socio de negocios", ese hombre apuesto y bien parecido pero con un aura algo sombría e intimidante, que la había tomado por sorpresa desde el momento en que lo conoció, dedicándole recurrentes miradas intensas y profundas, tocándola indebidamente en más de una ocasión y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro cada vez que la tenía cerca, sin mencionar lo acontecido en el elevador, que la dejaban con ansias y deseos por entregarse hacia el moreno, ya que la hacía sentir de una manera diferente y única que ninguno de sus "queridos amantes" supo hacerla sentir con solo un beso o caricia, con una mirada o roce de manos…era algo casi imposible describir con palabras esos momentos en donde la besaba con ferocidad transmitiéndole su deseo y fogosidad, cuando acariciaba su cuerpo sentía su piel arder con el contacto de sus fuertes manos sobre su blanquecina piel y el saber que era tan deseada y anhelada por ese hombre era un placer para esta, el saber que lo tenía a sus pies y podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, aunque no admitiera que se sentía tan bien y a gusto en los brazos del peli negro, con su tacto y sus besos, que incluso llego a pensar que se había "enamorado de el"…pero eso era algo imposible, ya que su corazón hace tiempo había muerto y se había vuelto más frio que el mismo hielo, a tal punto de no sentir compasión por nadie ni por nada…simplemente se había convertido en un ser despiadado y sin corazón.

Pero también había algo más de ese hombre que no le gustaba…es más podría decir que lo odiaba, el hecho de hacerla sentir tan débil ante su presencia, de hacerle perder la compostura y actuar como una niña tonta, de provocarle cierto nerviosismo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante los escasos centímetros que los separaba y de hacerla sentir que estaba a merced de los deseos del moreno, imponiéndose ante ella….y peor aún hacerla actuar de una forma sumisa y complaciente para con este. Pera algo que detestaba con todo su ser, el hecho de hacerla sentir como lo que alguna vez fue, era algo que le repugnaba y la molestaba a tal punto de haber querido acabar una vez por todas con este juego y matarlo de una forma fría y despiadada…pero no lo haría…aun…ya que todavía quería divertiste con él y quería descubrir el morbosos secreto que ocultaba.

El pensar por unos segundos sobre el asesinar al moreno, le causaba cierta satisfacción y felicidad, pero de algo la saco de sus delirios y pensamientos oscuros y sangrientos, haciendo que su atención se dirigiera ahora a la televisión en una noticia que se transmitía en el momento, que le saco una macabra sonrisa de sus labios, al escuchar que el cadáver del famoso multimillonario y dueño de varias compañías, Gumball Jones, había sido encontrado muerto en la habitación de un prestigioso hotel, tumbado sobre la cama con una profunda herida en su cuerpo, producto de alguna arma blanca y tres balazos, uno en su cabeza y los demás sobre su pecho y con su rostro desfigurado en una mueca de temor y dolor. Mientras uno de los periodistas seguía hablando de aterrador asesinato y de la grotesca escena con la que se había encontrado la policía, la mujer sonrió con perversidad al momento de decir:

-Pobre Gumball, murió de la forma en que se merecía…como una basura – dijo con tono irónico y despiadado – realmente fue muy gratificante el haber acabado con su insignificante vida, incluso más que Esteban…solo eran unas pequeñas cucarachas que se dejaron llevar por los encantos de una "inocente" mujer...de su zorra personal – continuaba hablando con cierto odio en su voz, mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad – fue tan hermoso ver como se desangraban poco a poco…o como creyeron que aun los amaba, que estúpidos fueron al parecer no sabían que su "querida perra" podría a llegar a hacerles esto…realmente fue tan placentero el haberlos matado – decía ya con un tono de locura y frialdad en su voz, al momento de reír levemente con ironía.

En ese momento la rubia se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta su habitación, sacando de un cajón, que estaba con llave, de su mesita de noche, una cuchilla larga y de considerable grosor, de mango blanco, que estaba guardada oculta con una tela negra, para observar su filo con delicadeza y sadismo al recordar que con esta arma había dado inicio a su venganza contra el peli rosa; luego de recordar esos "gratificantes momentos" para esta y examinarla con detenimiento, se percató de que algunas gotas de sangre seguían estando sobre el metal y parte del mango. Se dispuso a limpiarlo para borrar todo tipo de evidencia y todo rastro de ese hombre que le causaba tanta repulsión y odio recordar, se dirigió hasta el fregadero de la cocina y abrió la canilla del agua para limpiar el filoso objeto, pero al hacerlo alguien tocaba a su puerta, provocando en el momento que se hiciera una pequeña cortada en uno de sus dedos; algo molesta se dirigió hasta la entrada, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con un mensajero que traía un ramo de rosas blancas con una tarjeta en medio.

La mujer algo sorprendida acepto el presente, pero antes preguntando quien se lo mandaba, y al escuchar quien era el que le mandaba este tierno presente se impresiono aún más al oír el nombre del hombre al que tanto deseaba. Luego del que el mensajero se fuera la chica cerro la puerta y miro el ramo de hermosas y delicadas rosas blancas, mientras caminaba a la cocina para terminar de lavar el cuchillo; dejo las rosas sobre la mesa, no sin antes de leer la nota que decía: "_espero verte mañana en la reunión y en la fiesta de celebración…quizás luego podamos hacer algo más divertido…espero que aceptes este presente como muestra de mi interés…nos vemos luego Fionna"_.

Al terminar de leer la nota, la rubia sonrió con felicidad, al momento de decir:

-También espero verte mañana Marshall, quizás sea un encuentro mucho más interesante que los anteriores…y quien sabe tal vez podamos divertirnos después...pero tal vez a ti no te valla tan bien como a mí – dijo con ironía y crueldad, mientras con los dedos, en donde se había lastimado uno de ellos, tocaba delicadamente uno de los pétalos de las rosas, manchándola con el líquido carmesí que escurría de su dedo…tiñendo el amable gesto del hombre con sangre y una premonición de muerte.

Era un viernes al mediodía y en la sala de reuniones de la empresa comandada, por la joven mujer, estaban reunidos ultimando detalles sobre si futura sociedad entre ambas empresas y sobre la celebración que se llevaría a cabo esta noche; durante toda la reunión los dos propietarios de sus respectivas compañías, que estaban sentados a cada extremo de la gran mesa de negociaciones, se dirigían miradas llenas de complicidad y lujuria, que parecían chocar en cada momento produciendo chispazos de pasión y deseos desmedidos por sus cuerpos extasiarse de placer, adornando la escena de con pequeñas sonrisas picaras y juguetonas, esperando a que estos aburridos y tediosos formalismos terminaran para así poder sacarse un poco esas mascaras que tan acostumbrados estaban a usar…escondiendo detrás de ellas oscuros y perversos secretos.

Luego de casi una hora, la reunión había llegado a su fin y todos los preséntese disponían a salir de la habitación, dejando a ambos encargados a solas. Luego de que la puerta se cerrara, el hombre vestido con una camisa morada oscura con los primeros dos botones desprendidos, pantalones de vestir grises y zapatos negros, camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, ahora parada y siguiendo los movimientos de este con sus penetrantes ojos azules, disfrutando de la hermosa y atrayente imagen que tenia de la mujer al frente suyo, vestida con una falda negra un poco por arriba de las rodillas, una camisa entallada blanca en la que se podía apreciar la forma de sus pechos por debajo de la tela y zapatos de tacón negros. Y al estar a pocos metros de ella, se acercó hacia su rostro, haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran, mientras pronunciaba con dulzura:

-Hola "socia", esperaba verla hoy…y también este momento – termino de hablar para luego unir sus labios con fiereza e intensidad, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo con el de esta, que rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y disfrutaban del tan ansiado momento por ambos.

Pasaron unos minutos en que ese beso no bajaba de intensidad, pero que en un momento determinado tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, sin romper mucha distancia entre ellos, al momento en que la chica decía:

-Hola "socio", es bueno verlo aquí…ya empezaba a extrañarte…por cierto gracias por el obsequio es un lindo gesto de tu parte – le decía esta en tono provocativo y sensual, el momento de volver a besar al peli negreo, enredando sus dedos sobre el cabello algo húmedo y sedoso de este, que intensificaba en beso introduciendo su lengua y explorando con ferocidad su cavidad.

En pocos minutos el ambiente tomo un tinte de erotismo y pasión, al momento en que la joven chocaba con la mesa, sentándose luego sobre ella, mientras que el hombre acariciaba con vehemencia su cuerpo, introduciendo una de sus manos por sobre la prenda superior de esta y masajeando uno de sus pechos con salvajismo y pasión, haciendo que de los labios de la mujer saliera leves suspiros de placer, en el momento en que lograba desabrochar otro dos botones de su camisa y con la yema de sus dedos tocaba su esculpido torso, y rompió con el contacto de sus labios para besar y morder suavemente su cuello, dejando algunas marcas en su piel, provocando que este emitirá un ronco gemido, que ahora la tomaba fuertemente de su larga cabellera y acariciaba sus torneadas piernas. Los besos y caricias prosiguieron por unos minutos más, en donde sus deseos se hacían imposibles de contener por mucho tiempo más, por los suspiros que escapaban de sus bocas y del roce intencional de sus sexos, produciendo que su poco juicio dejara de existir y se dejaran llevar por la lujuria, pero en una inesperada acción el moreno se detuvo en su cometido, al momento de mirar directamente a la rubia y decir:

-Sería un desperdicio actuar ahora, cuando podríamos dejarlo para después de la fiesta…así todo podría ser más interesante…incluso placentero – decía el hombre con serenidad y sensualidad.

-Quizás lo sea pero…no sé si pueda aguantar hasta la noche…o será que ahora no puedes actuar – decía esta con ironía, sonriendo con burla, dándole a entender que al parecer su apariencia imponente y viril era solo una fachada o una triste farsa, mientras tocaba su pecho casi descubierto con sus finos dedos.

-créeme que eso no es un problema mi querida Fionna – le dijo con sorna y tranquilidad, al momento en que la jalaba con ferocidad de su cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su cadera chocara contra la suya y haciéndole sentir sus grandes deseos por poseerla en ese mismo instante por notoria erección por debajo de la tela de su pantalón; dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro y tomándola con firmeza de la barbilla hizo que lo mirara a los ojos en el momento en que decía – y ahora tu más que nadie puede estar segura de ello…sabes que me atraes como yo a ti, nos deseamos, pero creo que podríamos hacer esto más divertido y placentero…sabes en este momento y con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, más ganas me dan por cogerte ahora mismo…de hacerte el amor y escucharte gemir mi nombre – dijo estas últimas palabras como un susurro en tono provocativo e intimidante, mirando su rostro intensamente sonrojado, dándole ese aire de debilidad y sumisión que tanto le encantaban…y mucho mas de esa intrépida mujer.

-Eres atrevido y también te gusta tener el control de todo…lástima que conmigo no sea así – le dijo acariciando levemente la comisura de su labio inferior con sus dedos y mirándolo con deseo y erotismo – pero creo que tienes razón quizás luego sea más interesante…parece que también te gusta jugar verdad, espero que tu juego valga la pena – dijo de manera sensual con su mirada clavada en sus ojos rojizos que brillaban con intensidad ante las palabras de esta, dirigiéndole a su vez una sonrisa pícara.

-Es bueno que lo entiendas y seas paciente Fionna…créeme que valdrá la pena…será una experiencia por demás interesante para los dos – le decía aun sosteniendo su rostro con firmeza y con su mano libre acariciar su muslo – será hasta entonces Fionna…nos vemos en la fiesta – termino de hablar para rozar una vez más sus labios con los de esta y alejarse de ella, para luego acomodar su camisa e irse del salón, dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa triunfante y satisfactoria.

-Nos veremos luego Marshall – dijo para luego acomodar su falda que estaba algo subida y su camisa un poco desabotonada, para continuar con su trabajo y esperar con ansias que llegara la noche para por fin descubrir la morbosa e intrigante afición del hombre.

La noche había llegado y con ella la fiesta en celebración de la nueva sociedad de las empresas más influyentes de la ciudad, en donde todos los empleados de sus respectivas compañías se harían presentes en esta celebración formal, llevada a cabo en un salón de alto prestigio. Los invitados iban llegando y con ellos, se hizo presente la joven rubia con un vestido largo color azul oscuro, ajustado en la zona del torso y el busto, con detalles en el mismo color, zapatos de tacón color plateados y una abertura en la zona de su pierna izquierda dejando ver un poco de sus torneadas piernas, haciendo juego con una gargantilla de oro blanco con una incrustación de zafiro en medio, su cabello sedoso y bien peinado, y una pequeña cartera de color también plateado; al entrar al salón muchas miradas se dirigieron a ella y más al verla caminar por la gran habitación de piso de mármol blanco y ambientada para la ocasión, con su caminar sereno y agraciado, ganándose la mirada y cumplidos de algunos hombres que quedaban maravillados con su belleza pero sin darles importancia ya que esta buscaba al hombre de mirada carmesí, que lo encontró parado cerca de la barra de bebidas recibiendo lo que parecía ser un whisky con hielo. Al mirarlo detenidamente la mujer se percató de lo bien vestido que estaba el peli negro con su traje negro, al igual que sus zapatos de vestir, camisa del mismo color y una corbata color gris plata, con su cabello algo desordenado pero dándole un aire de rebeldía y sensualidad, que era por demás atrayente para la rubia; su acerco hasta donde este se encontraba y lo saludo cortésmente:

-Bunas noches Marshall, es bueno que hayas venido…por cierto te ves muy bien – dijo de forma calmada, dirigiéndole una mirada que detonaba deseo y atracción.

-Gracias Fionna, tu también te ves hermosa con ese vestido…no me perdería de esta magnífica noche…que creo que será muy interesante para los dos – dijo con tranquilidad, insinuándole al mismo tiempo lo que pasaría luego de estas formalidades…de que ambos anhelaban.

Acto seguido el moreno le ofreció una copa de martini, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida, haciendo lo mismo está saboreando luego el sabor del líquido que quedaba en sus labios de una manera provocativa para el hombre, que con su mano libre toco suavemente la mejilla derecha de la chica diciéndole:

-Realmente eres tan atractiva, mucho más que mis otras amantes…te eres diferente, eres única y especial…una combinación de "inocencia" y sensualidad que es tan fascinante para mí – le decía con dulzura y pasión, manteniendo su mirada fija en los orbes azules de la mujer, trasmitiéndole todo su sentir y deseos.

-Y tú eres alguien con muchos secretos Marshall…secretos que quiero descubrir…y que seguramente los dos disfrutaremos haciéndolo – le respondió con el mismo tinte de voz, sin quitar los ojos de este y dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad y felicidad.

Pasaron las hora en donde los dos "socios" charlaron amenamente, compartiendo algunas bebidas y bailando una pieza de una canción lenta, en donde el "amor" y pasión que se profesaban se hizo más que evidente, incluso para los presentes que miraban como la pareja se movía con gracia y facilidad por todo el escenario. Luego de ese pequeño baile y retomando una vez mas su charla, la fiesta habia llegado a su fin y todos los invitados empezaban a retirarse, incluyendo a los anfitriones de la celebración, que como habían pactado, fueron hasta la casa perteneciente la moreno, en automóvil platinado de gran porte.

Al llegar a la lujosa casa, entraron en silencio y el hombre la guio a esta hacia donde debían ir, y al pasar un pasillo con varias puertas cerradas, llegaron a la habitación principal que al abrir la puerta de madera reluciente dejo ver una gran habitación con una amplia cama de sabanas grises y blancas, con un gran ventanal que le proporcionaba una buena vista con cortinas rojo oscuro, algunos muebles, un baño privado y un gran armario abierto que dejaba ver unas curiosas y llamativas vestimentas eróticas y algunos "juguetes" que serían necesarios para su juego.

La rubia al ver aquello le produjo curiosidad y también deseos de probar esos macabros juegos con el peli negro que estaba parado junto a ella y le decía:

-espero que esto sea de tu agrado y como veras nuestra noche será más que interesante…porque no vas a prepararte, puedes tomar el atuendo que creas apropiado y tienes el tocador que es la puerta de tu derecha – le dijo tomándola por los hombros con delicadeza y estando detrás de ella, susurrándole a l oído con sensualidad.

-está bien Marshall…parece que a ti te gusta jugar con cosas dolorosas pero también excitantes, realmente te gusta tener control sobre los demás y que hagan lo que tú digas…y sabes por haber sido tan "amable" conmigo hoy seré un poco más sumisa para ti…muchachito malo – termino de hablar para luego tomar uno de los atuendos del vestidor y dirigirse al tocador para ponerse acorde a la situación y como su "amo" lo pedía.

Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que la joven había comenzado a arreglarse para el momento, en el tiempo en que el hombre también se arregló para la ocasión sacándose su corbata, saco, camisa y zapatos, quedándose solo con su pantalón negro que estaba a medio desprender y poniéndose unos guantes de cuero negro y un chaleco de tiras de cuero de mismo color sobre su pecho, contrastando un poco con su pálida piel y sacando del armario algunos "elementos" que serían de importancia para su juego. La puerta del tocador se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la figura de la joven rubia, con un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, guantes largos del mismo color, medias de seda negra que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos y botas largas del mismo color de taco alto, dejando al hombre anonadado por tanta belleza y sensualidad que tenía en frente de sus ojos, y que se acercaba lentamente hacia el tomando en el proceso un látigo de varias puntas de cuero negro y un antifaz del mismo color con detalles en plata.

La mujer se puso al frente del peli negro y con ferocidad y deseo beso los labios del hombre, acariciando su espalda desnuda y mordiendo levente su labio inferior, para luego decirle:

-Vamos a jugar Marshall…te dije que seré tan sumisa como quieras…pero primero yo tomare el control – le dijo susurrándole oído, para luego empujarlo hacia la cama, cayendo sentado, al momento en que ella se subía a esta y se ponía detrás del hombre para masajear sus hombros con delicadeza y susurrarle una vez más – y eso es porque me di cuenta de que eres un niño malo….te has portado muy mal Marshall y es hora de recibir tu castigo – termino de hablar, en el momento en que le ponía el antifaz a este y tomaba el látigo para azotarlo con fuerza sobre la espalda del hombre que dejo escapar un leve suspiro de placer, al momento en que decía.

-dejare que me castigues Fionna…porque es verdad he sido un niño malo y es hora de recibir mi castigo – termino de hablar, para luego ponerse a merced de la rubia que continuo azotándolo con brutalidad por su espada y torso, dejando algunas laceraciones en su cuerpo y dejando escapar continuos gemidos excitantes.

Los minutos pasaron, en donde los gemidos del peli negro se seguían escuchando en la habitación, producto del "castigo" que le propinaba la joven mujer azotándolo con diversas clases de látigos, inmovilizándolo sus manos con unas esposas de color platinado, besándolo con intensidad y pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de este que correspondía gustoso, jalando con brutalidad su cabello y descendiendo por su cuello besando y marcando su piel con mordidas y golpes, hasta llegar a su pantalón para sacarlo lentamente y rozar intencionalmente su sexo por debajo de la tela en más de una ocasión, haciendo estremecer al moreno de placer y deseos por "jugar" con el cuerpo de aquella despiadada y excitante mujer.

En un momento determinado la rubia introdujo su mano de forma atrevida por debajo de la ropa interior de este y con una de sus manos apretó el miembro de este con fuerza y salvajismo, haciendo que el hombre dejara escapar un ronco y potente gemido que se escuchó por toda la habitación, provocando que la joven sonriera complacida y triunfante al escuchar al peli negro decir su nombre:

-F-Fionna – decía el hombre entre suspiros, mientras esta continuaba apretando su miembro con su mano que subía y bajaba con rapidez

-parece que te gusta mucho esto Marshall…te gusta que te castiguen o quizás te gusta que yo te castigue…pero creo ya has recibido lo que merecías – dijo con voz provocativa y lujuriosa, al momento en que quitaba su mano de su sexo y desprendía las esposas que lo mantenían cautivo ante los juegos dominantes de esta.

Al momento de quedar completamente libre de su atadura, tomo fuertemente a la rubia de las muñecas, tumbándola contra la cama y besando sus labios con fervor, mordiendo su labio inferior con brutalidad lastimándola un poco y estando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de su rostro diciéndole:

-ya me has castigado como querías…pero es hora de que tu recibas tu castigo por ser una niña muy mala y traviesa…te gusta jugar con lo que no debes Fionna pero yo te daré el castigo que mereces – le dijo con cierto tono de sensualidad y sadismo, al momento en que le sacaba sus guantes y la paralizaba con unas sogas oscuras de considerable grosor para tomarla con fuerza del cabello y atraerla hacia el besándola una vez más y saboreando el salado sabor de la sangre que corría por la pequeña herida de su labio, degustándose de ellos y con sus manos recorrer con vehemencia su cuerpo, deshaciéndose en el proceso de su sostén y dirigiendo una sus manos hacia sus turgentes pechos que apretujaba con bestialidad, haciendo que un leve gemido escapara de los labios de la mujer, mientras el moreno sonría triunfante y le decía.

-Y esto es solo el comienzo mi querida Fionna…mi "niña mala" – le decía tomándola fuertemente del rostro con su mano antes posada sobre su pelo, obligándola a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos que trasmitían lujuria y perversidad.

-S-solo seré sumisa para ti Marshall…disfruta…castígame – le respondió en forma provocativa, al momento en que este sonreía complacido y se alejaba de ella, soltándola bruscamente de su agarre y tomando uno de los látigos para empezar con el castigo de la mujer.

El tiempo pasaba y los suspiros de dolor y placer de la rubia se escuchaban por toda la habitación por los golpes y latigazos que el hombre le propinaba a su cuerpo semidesnudo, marcándolo con laceraciones sobre su tersa y suave piel mientras esta estaba arrodillada en la cama con sus manos atadas recibiendo el castigo del peli negro, que con una de sus manos golpeo con fuerza una de sus nalgas y le decía:

-Eres una niña tan mala Fionna...una chica mala que se esconde bajo una fachada de ingenuidad e inocencia…pero yo sé lo que eres, para tu desgracia o disfrute…es algo que me encanta – le decía, aun golpeándola en las nalgas con fuerza, mientras esta gemía extasiada por las potentes "caricias" de su amante, que de un momento a otro la tomo con brusquedad de un de sus brazos para obligarla a darse la vuela y quedar frente a él, tumbada sobre el lecho mirándolo con deseo y pasión, al momento en que volvía a besarla con ferocidad, introduciendo su lengua en el proceso y acariciando con frenesí su hermosa figura.

Poco a poco fue bajando con sus labios por su cuerpo, mordiendo y besando con intensidad su cuello y pechos, tocar con salvajismo sus piernas, hasta llegar hasta su prenda íntima e inmiscuirse lentamente su manos por debajo de la tela de la prenda, llegando hasta su húmeda intimidad, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en ella y moviéndose con brutalidad en su interior, haciendo que la chica gimiera extasiada y disfrutando del momento y la atrevida pero fogosa acción del hombre para con ella.

Pasaron los minutos en que el peli negro continúo con su erótica caricia hacia la mujer, para luego sacar lentamente los dedos de su intimidad y besar una vez más sus labios para decirle:

-A ti también parece que te gustan mucho mis atenciones y caricias Fionna…es hora de pasar a la mejor parte de este juego…y como fuiste tan obediente y sumisa conmigo, te dejare libre para que tu también puedas disfrutar del momento – termino de hablar para luego aflojar las sogas que la mantenían apresada en el momento en que esta lo rodeaba del cuello con sus brazos y lo atraía hacia él, rozando levente sus labios.

-Te dije que me comportaría y dejaría que me hagas lo que quisieras Marshall – le dijo con lujuria, mientras este se deshacía lentamente de la última prenda de la rubia, haciendo esta lo mismo con él.

Al quedar ambos completamente desnudos, la joven se acomodó debajo del moreno, enredando sus piernas en sus caderas y esperando el primer movimiento de este que no se hizo esperar. Lentamente el hombre penetro el interior de la rubia, al momento en que los primeros suspiros de placer se hacían presentes en la habitación, producto de los pausados y apasionados movimientos de caderas de este, que se apoyó sobre la cama tomándola de una de las muñecas mientras que ella con su brazo y mano libre rodeaba el cuello del peli negro y clavaba sus uñas en su espalda.

Los minutos pasaban y las envestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y salvajes, en donde ambos amantes suspiraba extasiados. El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba en una combinación de salvajismo y pasión por demás peligrosa, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más y sus corazones latían desbocadamente, sintiendo con el pasar del tiempo que estaba a punto de llegar al punto culmine de su erótica danza; de un momento a otro el clímax se hizo presente en donde el miembro del moreno palpitaba con rapidez y las paredes de la chica se contraían con brutalidad, al momento en que sentían una oleada de intenso placer que estremeció sus cuerpos, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido lleno de pasión y lujuria, en el instante en que el hombre impregnaba el interior de la rubia con su esencia, haciéndole a esta sentir un ardor que llegaba hasta su vientre.

El peli negro salió lentamente de su interior para luego dejarse caer sobre el lecho al lado de la joven y tapar sus cuerpos con las sabanas, para luego tomarla de forma posesiva con sus brazos por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras esta se acomodaba en su pecho y dejaban llevarse por el sueño producto del cansancio y de su sádico pero apasionado juego.

A mitad de la noche el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a la mujer que descansaba tranquilamente en su pecho, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se formara en sus labios, al momento de deshacer un poco su agarre hacia ella y abrir uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, sacando de esta su pistola calibre 45 con sus iniciales grabadas y apuntarla sobre la cabeza de la chica, permaneciendo en esa posición por unos segundos, rozando el cañón contra su piel, hasta que se resignó de su intento de asesinarla para complacer sus ansias de venganza y crueldad desmedidas, dejando el arma en donde estaba anteriormente, para luego besar tiernamente su cabello y decir en voz baja:

-Eres tan bella Fionna…me tienes completamente a tus pies…no puedo matarte y quizás se porque te amo, mi dulce Fionna – dijo el hombre con afecto y cierta ternura en su voz, para luego volver a quedarse dormido.

Unos minutos después de ese fallido intento de asesinato, la joven rubia abrió repentinamente los ojos, que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, para decir con voz calmada:

-Quizás yo también te amé Marshall…por eso fui tan sumisa contigo…eres encantador y atrayente…eres mi "muchachito malo"…y quizás por eso aún no te mate, pero uno nunca sabe – termino de hablar la mujer con ternura y perversidad, al momento de besar suavemente la mejilla del moreno y dejar que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Un secreto se había revelado, la morbosa afición del hombre por la sumisión, obediencia y sadomasoquismo, disfrutando del dolor de otros y del suyo propio, compartiendo con la mujer sus sádicos y oscuros juegos en una danza llena de lujuria y pasión…haciendo el amor con intensidad y sentimiento. Y luego de un frustrado intento de saciar su sed de sangre y venganza por parte de ambos…un romance sombrío y apasionado se formalizaba entre los dos amantes…un amor que tendrá un final lleno de lujuria y muerte.

Hola una vez más! Jejeje bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, decirles que el siguiente capítulo será el último pero creo q será un final por demás interesante xD y también decir que los siguientes capítulos de mis otros dos fics estarán listos este fin de semana (si todo sale bien claro)

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado (también espero no traumar a nadie con esto…peor bue si es así ya que XD)

Nos vemos pronto


	4. el fin de un placentero juego

Un sádico castigo, el fin de un placentero juego y una declaración de amor teñida de sangre

Ya habían pasado un poco más de cinco meses desde el primer de estos perversos y lujuriosos juegos de sexo y dolor la joven rubia y el hombre de ojos rojos, un juego que no se cansaban de jugar y probar cada vez que podían, saciándose con la pasión y el sufrimiento del otro, escuchando sus gemidos de dolor y suspiros de placer cuando recibían sus "castigos", cuando el cuero del látigo impactaba sus cuerpos y laceraba su piel, cuando el moreno la golpeaba con sus fuertes manos en sus muslos y nalgas haciéndola estremecer mientras él le decía al odio con sensualidad que era su "niña mala", para luego acercarse a su rostro y besarlo con fiereza e intensidad y subiendo lentamente sus manos tomándola con cierta brutalidad de sus pechos estrujándolo con fuerza y provocando gemidos de disfrute y dolor con esas "caricias" que su amante le proporcionaba, para luego hacerle el amor de una forma apasionada y salvaje, mientras este acariciaba su esbelta figura y la tomaba con fuerza de su dorada cabellera acercándola más a él, y ella enterraba sus uñas en la piel del hombre, rasguñando su espalda y hombros, jalándolo del cabello y enredando sus dedos en este, al momento que clamaban sus nombres con vehemencia y pasión desmedida…era una danza, un juego oscuro y apasionado que no querían que terminara, ya que detrás de toda la perversidad y el sádico disfrute de su dolor se escondía un amor intenso y real, que se mostraba en el momento de que sus miradas se cruzaban, destilando deseo, lujuria y un amor o afecto que nunca habían sentido por algunos de sus anteriores amantes…pero a pesar del ese puro sentimiento que se escondía en la oscuridad de sus almas, no sería suficiente para evitar el final de este salvaje y apasionado romance…teñido de muerte.

Era una fría noche de invierno, en donde la luna brillaba con intensidad sobre ese manto negro del cielo, y en una casa de cierto lujo en un barrio residencial, se encontraban dentro de esta una joven mujer semidesnuda con un atuendo negro de cuero, tendida boca abajo sobre la amplia cama de sabanas azules, con las manos atadas por unas sogas oscuras y con los ojos tapados con una tela negra, "disfrutando" de los azotes y castigos que recibía por parte de su dueño y verdugo de cabellera negra y ojos rojos que brillaban con perversidad y disfrute al escuchar los continuos gemidos de dolor por parte de su "amante" o como a él le gustaba decirles "sus putas arrastradas y sumisas", excitándose con su dolor y sufrimiento pero sin sentir la pasión y las ganas de poseerlas que sentía al estar cerca de aquella desafiante y hermosa rubia de ojos azules, que compartía la misma morbosa afición por el dolor y el sexo, y que lo dominaba de una forma que nadie había logrado hacer, ya que él era quien siempre castigaba a sus amantes…pero ahora ella lo castigaba a el de forma brutal y despiadada, excitándolo en cada momento de que sus finas manos rosaban su piel o escuchaba el sonido del látigo impactar contra su cuerpo...simplemente lo volvía loco, tanto que no se atrevía a matarla por más que lo hubiera intentado y quizás también porque el peli negro amaba a esa mujer de mirada angelical y acciones diabólicas.

Luego de que los minutos pasaran el joven paro con los azotes hacia la chica de cabello azabache y ojos marrones, dejándola tendida sobre la cama con la respiración agitada con la piel de su espalda, muslos y piernas enrojecidas. Acto seguido el joven dejo el látigo sobre una mesita de noche y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la mujer, con los cabellos alborotados y las mejillas sumamente agitadas, para tomarla con fuerza del rostro, quitarle la venda de los ojos y obligarla a mirarlo con cierto brillo de lujuria y temor ante la mirada penetrante e intimidante del moreno, que le decía a modo de susurro:

-Te portaste muy bien Anna, tan sumisa y complaciente como a mí me gusta…sabes pensé que no volvería a verte pero me alegra que haya pasado…ya que tú eres toda una zorra amaestrada y eso me gusta – le decía este en tono irónico y sensual, al momento de besarla con brusquedad y dirigir una de sus manos hacia sus senos, estrujarlos con fuerza y bajar hacia su prenda íntima y rozar sus dedos con su intimidad sobre la tela de la prenda de forma provocativa, haciendo que la joven dejara escapar leves suspiros de placer que se intensificaron cuando el hombre invadió el interior de su sexo con dos de sus dedos , jugando con ella por unos minutos, para luego decirle – ¿te gustan mis caricias Anna? – pregunto ironía y sonriendo complacido ante la sumisión que ofrecía la chica para sus macabros juegos.

-S-si Marshall, me encantan…pero me he portado mal y quiero que me castigues – dijo en tono provocativo la mujer, mirándolo deseosa la peli negro que se acercó a ella para decirle.

-Si te mereces un buen castigo Anna…peor sabes te has ganado un pequeño premio por tu buen comportamiento – le dijo al momento de tomar la tela oscura que cubría sus ojos y ponerla sobre su boca, amordazándola para que no pudiera emitir sonido alguno, y diciéndole unas pocas palabras a su "amante" – pero es necesario que no digas nada…además ya tengo que irme, tengo que volver a mi ciudad, ya que deje algunos asuntos de mucha importancia para mi…así que hagamos esto rápido – termino de hablar para tirarla a la joven sobre el colchón de la cama, dejándola boca abajo, para tomar una soga con cierto filo en esta, para rodear el cuello de la chica, enrollándolo un poco sobre ella lentamente para luego tomarla de los extremos y empezar a jalar con fuerza de la soga.

A los pocos segundos de realizar la acción, un leve grito ahogado se escuchó por parte de la chica que movía desesperada su cuello, que lastimaba su piel con cada movimiento a los costados he intentado zafarse de las ataduras de sus manos sin éxito alguno, mientras su verdugo ejercía más fuerza al agarre; el moreno solo sonreía con perversidad y satisfacción al ver la desesperación de la mujer, que lentamente dejaba de forcejear, para que luego de unos minutos el peli negro soltara la soga y dejara caer a mujer boca abaja. Acto seguido este se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la joven para darlo vuelta, sacándole la mordaza de su boca, y ver su rostro deformado en una mueca de desesperación y temor, sus ojos apagados y sus labios secos y azulados, al momento en que el hombre sonreía victorioso y decía:

-Te lo dije Anna, te dije que sería una sorpresa y que no te dolería…demasiado – dijo este con sorna, emitiendo una leve risa, y se despedía de ella – bueno es hora de que me valla Anna…fue un encuentro "interesante" pero ahí alguien más que me espera –termino de hablar, al momento de tocar levemente su cuello marcado y lastimado, limpiando un poco la sangre que escurría de la herida producto de la herida de la soga, sonriendo con crueldad, para luego buscar sus ropas desparramadas sobre el piso de la habitación, poniéndose primero su pantalón negro sobre su ropa interior oscura, luego sus zapatos del mismo color, para terminar con su camisa gris, que al momento de ponérsela rozo casualmente una pequeña cicatriz de rasguños en su cuello y parte de sus hombros, provocando que este sonriera con cierta felicidad al recordar a quien pertenecía esas lastimaduras en su piel.

Luego de haberse puesto su ropa y guardado sus "juguetes" para la ocasión, se dispuso a irse del lugar, no sin antes emitir unas últimas palabras:

-Mi querida Fionna, espero volver a verte muy pronto…así podamos "jugar" como tanto nos gusta...mi ángel despiadado, mi reina, quizás realmente no pueda matarte…solo espérame – dijo con deseo, para abrir la puerta de salida e irse del lugar a paso tranquilo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad y sadismo, dejando atrás en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación una cruel y perversa escena.

Era un jueves por la tarde, en donde por las calles de la ciudad las personas transitaban con cierta prisa, dirigiéndose ya a sus hogares luego de un arduo día de trabajo. En la oficina principal de un gran edificio del centro de la ciudad, se encontraba en su oficina la joven rubia con la mirada perdida en el atardecer y la panorámica vista que le proporcionaba el ventanal de la habitación, pero sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que su mente estaba perdida en algunos recuerdos de hace pocos días sobre un acontecimiento algo inesperado pero muy satisfactorio para la chica de ojos azules, que continuo pensativa con la vista fija en un punto del cielo de tonalidades naranjas y oscuras, perdiéndose por unos momentos en su mente y recuerdos.

_Flashback _

_Era un fin de semana típico de invierno en donde la rubia se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, ya que había tenido que viajar a una "pequeña" celebración informal de varias compañías y empresas reconocidas, además de participar en reuniones concernientes a balances, perdidas e ingresos de ganancias para sus empresas; una convención algo aburrida para la joven, pero como dueña de una compañía conocida debía asistir…pero más allá de sus deberes había otra intención oculta, y esa era que quería ver al moreno de ojos rojos que tanto le atraía y disfrutaba de él ,y sus brutales y placenteras caricias, para así hacer de esta noche más placentera y divertida para ella…pero no solamente con sexo y sádicos fetiches sino también con la muerte de su dominante e imponente amante que tanto amaba y odiaba, haciéndola estremecer por su pasión pero también haciéndola sentir débil e inferior ante su presencia y acciones dominantes e impulsivas, algo que la mujer detestaba, el sentirse inferior ante alguien, el volver a ser la "niña" inocente y frágil que en un momento fue y que muchos la trataron como basura…por eso no permitiría que nadie la volviera tratar de esa forma nunca más…aunque eso significara convertirse en un ser despiadado y matar al hombre que ama. _

_La convención duraría por todo el fin de semana y todo parecía tranquilo y trascurrir con normalidad desde que la joven había llegado al hotel, hasta las reuniones y foros a los que había tenido que asistir obligatoriamente, pero luego de no haber encontrado al peli negro por ninguna parte, se había dado con la no tan grata noticia de que este había tenido que viajar por negocios a otra ciudad y no concurriría a la convención. La rubia estaba algo decepcionada al escuchar esa noticia, aunque ya sabía que él tendría que viajar por negocios esta semana pero aun así esperaba que pudiera concurrir al lugar para "divertirse" un poco, pero ahora tendría que esperar para volver a verlo y sentirlo como acostumbraba a hacer…además que sus intenciones de asesinarlo tendrían que esperar por un tiempo más…pero eso no impediría que no pudiera._

_Ese domingo la noche, todos habían concurrido al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, la joven estaba vestida de manera casual pero a la vez elegante, con una blanca a la altura de las rodillas, medias de seda de color natural que hacían resaltar más sus torneadas piernas, una blusa turquesa con un escote que dejaba ver un poco su busto y zapatos de tacón blancos que hacían juego con su mirada azulada y su larga cabellera rubia. Estaba conversando cordialmente con algunos socios y conocidos de otras compañías, acompañando la conversación con una copa de martini, en un ambiente calmo y tranquilo acorde a la ocasión, la rubia estaba cómoda con su conversación, sin preocuparse de nada sin que nadie la molestara, hasta que alguien toco de atrás delicadamente su hombro haciendo que volteara a ver quién interrumpía su tranquilidad. Al posar sus ojos sobre ese desconocido, su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarse con el rostro de quien supo ser su primer amante, al que le había permitido recorrer y explorar los confines de su cuerpo por primera vez y que había amado con locura entregándole todo su afecto y complaciéndolo como quisiera, tanto que este le termino agradeciendo de la forma más fría y cruel posible, humillándola frente a todos y haciéndola sentir una basura sin valor…era "su querido" Ethan, el hombre que alguna vez amo y que ahora solo siente ira y repulsión hacia su persona…pero quizás esta aparición inesperada del joven cabello rubio y ojos verdes era un golpe de suerte, ya que tal vez podría divertirse después de todo como ella deseaba._

_El hombre de camisa verde oscura, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color la saludo amablemente, con una cálida sonrisa:_

_-¡Fionna! Vaya que sorpresa no esperaba encontrarte por aquí…ha pasado tiempo – dijo este con voz calmada y alegre _

_-Lo mismo digo Ethan…ha pasado mucho tiempo pero pareces que sigues siendo el mismo galán rompecorazones de siempre – decía la mujer concierta ironía y frialdad, al momento de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y mirarlo de forma imponente a los ojos._

_-Bueno que puedo decirte Fionna, a mí me gusta divertirme con cosas buenas y hermosas como tu…a pesar de que ha pasado tiempo sigues estado igual de bella – decía el rubio con dulzura en su voz, en el momento de acercarse un poco más a esta, al punto en que su respiración chocaba en el rostro de la chica, para decirle – pero contigo aquí, tal vez las cosas sea más divertidas e interesantes…sabes que de todas las mujeres con las que me acosté tu siempre fuiste mi preferida, así que dime no te gustaría ir a otro lugar más privado – pronuncio el hombre, al momento de acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla izquierda de ella y mirarla con deseo y lujuria._

_-siempre siendo tan directo Ethan...parece que siempre te gusto hacer rápido las cosas – le decía con ironía y sonriéndole con complicidad._

_-Bueno que puedo decirte, me conoces…además yo sé lo que quiero y ahora te quiero a ti Fionna – dijo el joven, dedicándole una sonrisa provocadora._

_-Si tanto me quieres está bien juguemos un poco…y quizás así las cosas sean más emocionantes como dijiste – dijo estas palabras la rubia en forma de susurro y en tono meloso, para luego dejar la copa de martini sobre la barra de la cantina y tomando su bolso que estaba sobre una de las sillas, caminado luego hasta donde se encontraba el hombre esperándola y en un acto atrevido rozar levemente sus labios, diciéndole después – bueno que estamos esperando vamos a pasarla bien un rato – termino de hablar la mujer, al momento de que se iba caminando con paso calmado por el salón principal, siendo seguía en pocos segundos por el hombre._

_Habían llegado a la habitación en donde el joven empresario se hospedaba, en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel y en una de las zonas más reservadas, perfecta para lo que ambos pretendían. Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta de madera barnizada el rubio beso con intensidad a la mujer, tomándola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra recorriendo su espalda con premura y pasión, acción que la joven correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras el beso se hacía más profundo en intenso. Acto seguido el rubio logro girar la perilla de la puerta para así adentrarse en ella junto a la chica, separándose por unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, para luego el joven dirigirle unas palabras:_

_-Eres tan cautivante Fionna, me tienes loco besarte y acariciarte – decía este tomando a la mujer de una de las manos para acercarla y pegarla a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos y besarla de forma apasionada y fogosa introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la rubia, explorándola y saboreándola con frenesí, sosteniéndola con firmeza de las caderas e introduciendo una de sus manos debajo de la blusa de la joven acariciando su tersa piel, provocando que ella dejara escapar un leve suspiro, al momento en que jalaba un poco de su cabello y se aferraba a su cuello._

_Luego de unos minutos de besarse con intensidad, la rubia en un rápido movimiento tumbo al hombre en la cama, al momento que esta se acercaba a él para rozar suavemente sus labios una vez más y bajar hacia su cuello para besarlo y morderlo con brusquedad, mientras desprendía su camisa dejando ver su torso desnudo que tocaba con sus finas manos; el joven ante las caricias que le proporcionaba la mujer emitió varios gemidos roncos mientras esta continuaba su tarea descendiendo hasta llegar el cierre de su pantalón y rozando de manera provocativa su mano en su entrepierna sobre la tela de la prenda, haciendo que el rubio se dejara llevar por completo por la pasión y el deseo de poseer a esa sensual y atrevida mujer._

_La rubia solo sonrió al escuchar los suspiros del joven y la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre:_

_-F-Fionna no te detengas – le decía este a modo de súplica al disfrutar de las atenciones de la chica, que luego de unos minutos en esa acción se detuvo estrepitosamente, poniéndose de pie para acercarse una vez al hombre y susurrarle al oído._

_-Parece que te siguen gustando mis caricias Ethan…pero quiero que esta noche sea especial, ¿porque no tomamos algo? – le decía en tono meloso, tocando suavemente uno de los mechones de su cabello._

_-C-claro eso sería una buena idea, déjame prepararlo – dijo, al momento de intentar incorporarse para hacer las bebidas, pero la mujer lo detuvo poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujándolo lentamente a la cama para decirle._

_-No eso lo hare yo…esta noche te complaceré como nunca antes, tu solo relájate – dijo está mirándolo intensamente y sonriendo de forma picara, al momento de levantarse y dirigirse al mini bar que tenía esa gran habitación y vaciar en dos copas un poco de champagne._

_En ese momento mientras el hombre estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y en la cautivante figura de la rubia, esta saco del bolso, que estaba a un lado de la mesa donde preparaba las bebidas, un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente con la anotación en el envase que decía "cianuro", un fluido que esta guardaba para una ocasión especial y que conservaba hace tiempo, que tenía pensado utilizar con otra persona…pero quizás ahora sería más divertido._

_La chica vertió todo el contenido del frasco en una de las copas, para luego revolverla suavemente con el movimiento de su mano al tomar la copa, y llevando la otra en su mano derecha lentamente se acercó al hombre que la esperaba recostado en la cama._

_La joven con una sonrisa cómplice y mirada erótica llego hasta donde estaba el rubio esperándola, para luego tenderle la copa que estaba en su mano izquierda y decirle:_

_-Toma sé que te champagne…además es una ocasión especial – le dijo con sensualidad, mientras este tomaba la copa que la chica le ofrecía._

_-Sabes lo que me gusta Fionna, por eso eres mi favorita…bueno porque no hacemos un brindis por nosotros – le dijo con voz dulce y lujuriosa al momento de extender la copa que cargaba._

_-Por nosotros – contesto la rubia, chocando su copa con la de este, para luego tomar un sorbo de la bebida y viendo con discrecionalidad como el hombre bebía el contenido de la copa, haciendo que esta dejara escapar una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa y cruel._

_Luego de que el hombre terminara de tomar la bebida dejo la copa sobre una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, para luego acercarse a la mujer, que lo miraba de cierta forma macabra. Pero cuando quiso posar una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica, empezó a sentir que se ahogaba como si el aire se le hubiese ido de repente, empezando a desesperarse e intentar pedir ayuda a la rubia que estaba en la habitación pero sin poder emitir palabra alguna; temeroso y desesperado intento buscar oxigeno de alguna forma pero era inútil, con cada segundo que pasaba el aire le empezaba a faltar cada vez más hasta que callo a la cama desplomado boca arriba, al momento en que su piel palidecía cada vez más y sus labios empezaban a tornarse azulados y amoratados por la falta de oxígeno. Sintió sus pupilas dilatarse, su corazón latir de forma rápida e irregular y sus músculos tensarse con fuerza, al momento que su mirada se posaba sobre la rubia que continuaba parada en su lugar sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por lo que sucedía e incluso parecer disfrutar del "espectáculo", el hombre asustado siguió luchando por su vida pero fue en vano, de a poco empezó a perder la conciencia hasta que su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar salvajemente sobre el lecho, para luego largar un líquido blanco y espumoso por la boca, con algunas manchas de sangre, y luego de unos minutos de convulsiones desenfrenadas y falta de oxígeno el cuerpo del hombre dejo de moverse, quedando inerte sobre la cama, con el fluido blanco aun saliendo de su boca._

_La mujer al ver que el rubio ya no se movía, se acercó tranquila hasta donde yacía el joven muerto, para sentarse al borde de la cama y rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla derecha del joven, tocando así su piel fría y pálida, al momento de decir:_

_Tienes razón Ethan fue una noche divertida y emocionante, la pase muy bien contigo…pero ya es hora de irme – dijo con ironía y frialdad, para rematarse del lecho, acomodar un poco su blusa y cabello, tomando sus pertenecías y dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación – al final terminaste como merecías…ahogándote en tu propio veneno y vómito, basura insignificante – termino de hablar con rencor y maldad en su voz , para así abrir la puerta y salir del lugar, con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, dejando detrás de sí una escena espeluznante y siniestra._

_Fin del flashback _

La rubia termino de recordar ese momento tan gratificante para ella, al momento de percatarse de la hora y tomar sus cosas para salir de su oficina. Ya estando fuera tomo un taxi hasta la empresa perteneciente al moreno, que sabía que había regresado de sus viajes de negocios después de dos largas semanas en donde deseó en más de una ocasión tenerlo cerca suyo de la manera más íntima y apasionada, además de extrañar sus juegos y "caricias" que practicaban juntos, disfrutando del dolor y el placer del sexo brutal y salvaje.

Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos la joven bajo del vehículo, para adentrarse en el gran edificio que tenía en frente; camino por el vestíbulo principal hasta llegar al ascensor al momento de adentrarse en este y presionar el botón que la llevaría a donde el peli negro se encontraba. Estaba con un semblante serio, intranquilo y con cierto nerviosismo que intentaba aplacar con para así poder aparentar su típica serenidad, pero su intento resultaba en vano, no podía calmar su incomodidad o su conciencia que la perseguía desde ese fin de semana en que había llevado a cabo una venganza improvisada pero muy agradable para esta, por un pensamiento o sentimiento que la turbaba e molestaba demasiado y no era el remordimiento de haber matado a alguien si no que tal vez se sentía culpable por haber besado otros labios que no fueran lo de ese hombre de mirada rojiza y penetrante, por haber tocado otro cuerpo que no era el de él hacían que se sintiera culpable y sucia…tanto que tal vez quería que el moreno le diera una lección y expirara sus pecados con dolor.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dejar lugar a un gran salón de paredes blancas y piso oscuro brillante, en donde se encontraban algunas secretarias que trabajaban en este piso, saludándolas cordialmente al pasar por el lugar, hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera oscura y tirar del picaporte platinado para abrir la puerta y adentrarse a la amplia oficina en donde estaba el hombre que tanto buscaba, sentado sobre una silla negra espaciosa en frente de su escritorio, revisando unos papeles, hasta que su vista se fijó a quien había entrado a su oficina y se acercaba hacia él, con paso firme y apresurado.

Al ver de quien se trataba sonrió complacido mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, al momento de dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio y dirigirles unas palabras a su inesperada visita:

-Valla no pensaba verte aquí Fionna, es una gran sorpresa…ya te estaba extrañando…a ti, tu hermosa figura y buen comportamiento…ven aquí mi "niña mala", ven con tu "amo" – dijo con autoritarismo y sensualidad, al momento de pararse y tomar a la mujer, que ahora estaba en frente suyo, para tomarla con fuerza de la cintura, acercado y pegándola a su cuerpo, para besarla con ferocidad y pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de la joven, que corresponda su acción, aferrándose a su cuello.

Los minutos pasaron en donde ese beso se volvía más intenso y lujurioso, ya que el joven paso una de sus manos por los muslos de esta, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y tomarlas con fuerza, mientras la pegaba aún más a su cadera, rozando así intencionalmente sus sexos y provocando leves gemidos por parte de ambos, al momento que la rubia jalaba levemente del cabello del hombre; luego de seguir con la misma acción se separaron por falta de aire, estando algo agitados y en silencio, mirándose con intensidad y deseo, hasta que la joven hablo diciendo:

-Y-yo también te extrañe Marshall, extrañaba tus besos y caricias…pero me he portado mal, muy mal Marshall…y quiero que me castigues por lo que hice…quiero que mi "amo" me castigue – dijo esta en forma de súplica y lujuriosa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de este, que al escuchar las palabras de la chica, frunció ligueramente el ceño y poniendo una expresión seria en el rostro le dijo:

-Dime que fue lo que hiciste, dile a tu "amo" lo que hiciste – dijo con seriedad y calma, aprisionando a la joven en sus brazos.

-Toque el cuerpo de otro hombre y bese sus labios...me siento sucia y corrupta y quiero que me castigues por mi mal comportamiento – le decía esta, mientras que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente el torso de este sobre la tela oscura de su camisa.

- te has portado muy mal Fionna y si te mereces un buen castigo por ese mal comportamiento…un castigo doloroso que tu "amo" se encargara de darte – dijo con severidad, al momento de mirar a la mujer con perversidad y obligar a que esta lo mirara con su intimidante presencia para decirle – no te preocupes Fionna tendrás tu penitencia – dijo con erotismo, en el momento besar una vez más los labios de esta.

La noche había caído en la ciudad y en una lujosa y acogedora casa, se encontraban los dos amantes a punto de empezar con su sádico juego en la misma habitación donde habían tenido su primer encuentro de este tipo. La joven estaba lista para recibir su castigo, vestida con un sostén de cuero y cadenas que lo adornaban dejando ver sus senos y una tanga color negra con detalles en blanco , medias negras de seda que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, zapatos de tacón negros y un collar de cuero negro y grueso con algunas incrustaciones de metal y un curioso candado al costado derecho de su cuello; luego de esperar unos minutos el hombre apareció vestido con un pantalón ajustado de cuero negro, con el torso descubierto, guantes de cuero oscuros y un antifaz negro con detalles plateados que cubrían sus ojos.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba la mujer esperando, tomando en el proceso una cadena de metal larga, al momento de decir:

-El castigo comenzara ahora...y durante este tiempo aras todo lo que tú "amo" te diga – le dijo a modo de susurro, estando cerca de ella y sujetando uno de los extremos de la cadena al collar que llevaba la rubia, para luego ordenarle – ahora ponte rodillas.

La joven hizo caso a las palabras del hombre, para arrodillarse en el frio suelo y decir:

-¿qué es lo que quiere ahora el amo? – dijo con tranquilidad y mostrándose dispuesta a las órdenes del moreno.

-ahora te pondrás a cuatro pies…porque serás mi mascota – dijo, al momento de agacharse hasta donde estaba la mujer para tomarla del cabello con brusquedad y decirle – pero esta mascota se ha portado muy mal, necesita un poco de disciplina y dolor – termino de hablar para soltarla de su agarre y tomar el otro extremo de la cadena y ordenarle – ahora daremos un pequeño paseo…así que vamos mi dulce mascota, muévete – dijo al momento de ponerse detrás de la joven, que empezó a caminar en esa posición por la espaciosa habitación.

En el proceso de su "paseo", el hombre golpeo con fuerza sus nalgas en repetidas ocasione, provocando que la rubia dejara escapar suspiros de placer y dolor, haciendo que el peli negro sonriera complacido y luego decirle:

-bueno el "paseo" ha terminado, ahora acuéstate en la cama…esclava – decía de forma perversa y sádica, al momento de sacar la cadena de su cuello y propinarle un salvaje beso, mordiendo en el proceso su labio inferior y lastimándolo levemente para decirle – ahora vendrá la parte más divertida y excitante de todas…mi sumisa esclava – termino de hablar para tumbarla sobre la cama, mientras este sacaba algunos de sus Juguetes para continuar con el castigo.

El peli negro se acercó hasta donde estaba la joven, dejando algunos objetos sobre la mesita de noche, para luego atarla de manos y pies sobre los extremos de la cama con una soga gruesa y susurrarle al oído:

-¿lista para el castigo esclava?

-si mi amo – pronuncio la mujer, al momento en que en hombre tomaba uno de los látigos para empezar a azotarla, escuchándose así los primeros gemidos de dolor y disfrute

Una hora después de haber comenzado con los azotes, el peli negro tenía ahora amordazada, con esposas en sus manos y puesta a cuatro pies en la cama, con su cuerpo lacerado y lastimado, con algunas heridas en su abdomen y pechos, ahora descubiertos , con el cabello revuelto y el rostro sonrojado y un poco golpeado. El moreno ahora la azotaba con un látigo de varias colas en la espalda y piernas, mientras golpeaba con su mano libre una de sus nalgas, mientras le decía:

-T-te estas comportando muy bien esclava, sumisa y obediente como a mí me gusta…tal vez sea la hora de darte tu premio por haberte comportado – decía al momento de dejar sus brutales azotes a su lacerada y herida espalda, para luego tomarla con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que quedara tumbada sobre la cama, mientras este se abalaba sobre ella, ahora en ropa interior, para tocar sus turgentes pechos con brutalidad, estrujándolo con sus manos, provocando ahogados gemidos por parte de la rubia, mientras el peli negro besaba y mordía su cuello, para luego dirigir su boca a uno de sus senos, lamiendo la sangre de alguna de sus heridas en el proceso, y mordisquearlos con salvajismos, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera ante la caricia que su amo le proporcionaba. Acto seguido, luego de que el hombre se degustara con los pechos de esta, bajo su lengua hasta su intimidad aun cubierta con la ropa interior, lamiendo su piel y la sangre de sus heridas, para luego con sus manos rozar la intimidad de la chica, haciendo pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre los puntos sensibles de la rubia, que disfrutaba de sus atenciones, al momento que este le decía:

-Ahora te daré una parte de tu recompensa por haber sido tan obediente – dijo al momento de quitarle la última prenda de su cuerpo y lentamente introducir dos de sus dedos en la húmeda intimidad de la mujer, moviéndose con brutalidad en su interior, mientras este sonría con erotismo y lujuria, para que luego de unos minutos ejerciendo esa acción, sacara sus dedos del sexo de esta y acercarse a sacarle la mordaza a la joven:

-ahora quiero escucharte gemir y pronunciar mi nombre – le dijo con sensualidad y severidad, al momento de bajar una vez más a su sexo y lamer su intimidad con frenesí y fogosidad, saboreando a la mujer de una manera íntima y atrevida, mientras esta suspiraba extasiada, pronunciado su nombre en el proceso.

-M-Marshall – pronunciaba está disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba, mientras este introducía mas su lengua, provocando que luego de unos minutos la joven llegara al orgasmo, al momento en que este se degustaba con exquisito sabor de sus jugos.

Acto seguido el peli negro volvió al rostro de esta, para aprisionar sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado y frenético beso, probando la joven en el proceso el sabor de sus labios salados y metálicos de la sangre y sus fluidos mezclados, mientras este apretujaba unos de sus pechos con su mano y se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus sexos rozaran en más de una ocasión.

Luego de unos minutos el moreno se separó de la chica para susurrarle al oído:

-Eres tan especial para mi Fionna... por eso voy a cogerte fuerte y duro – le dijo con perversidad y erotismo, para luego deshacerse de su ropa interior y posicionarse en la entrada de la rubia y decirle – eres mía Fionna…solo mía, solo yo poder cogerte las veces que quiera ¿entendiste?

-S-si amo…solamente seré tuya – respondió complaciente la mujer, al momento en que el hombre la penetraba con cierta brusquedad, quedándose quieto por unos segundos para luego empezar con movimientos lentos y acompasados.

-M-me vuelves loco F-Fionna –pronunciaba este, mientras proseguía con el movimiento de caderas.

Luego de unos pocos minutos con esos movimientos lentos y tortuosos, la rubia clamaba por más:

-M-Marshall p-por favor…mas - suplicaba esta con vos lujuriosa y placentera, en el momento en que el peli negro hacia caso a sus suplicas y aumentaba el ritmo de sus envestidas, volviéndose agresivas y salvajes, mientras ambos gemían extasiados.

Luego de un tiempo en que el hombre entraba y salida de ella con ferocidad, el clímax se hizo presente, al momento en que sus corazones latían desbocadamente y sus cuerpos sudaban pasión y erotismo, los dos amantes dejaron escavar un sonoro gemido, mientras la mujer se retorcía de placer, inmovilizada debajo del cuerpo del moreno, que impregnaba su esencia en el interior de la rubia, para luego besar sus labios con frenesí y quedarse en esa posición por unos segundo y decirles con voz entrecortada:

-E-eres tan b-buena en esto Fionna….que me dan ganas de seguirte cogiendo, mi "niña mala" – dijo con voz lujuriosa y deseosa, mientras acariciaba la dorada cabellera de esta.

-H-hare lo que sea para que el amo este complacido – respondió la mujer con sensualidad y mirándolo de forma provocativa e intensa.

-Es una buena respuesta – pronuncio este para luego hacer que se pusiera a cuatro pies sobre el lecho, mientras el joven recorría con sus manos su espalda lacerada hasta llegar a sus nalgas y muslos, tocándolos con intensidad, al momento de posar la punta de su miembro en la húmeda entrada de esta y decirle – ahora voy a cogerte muy fuerte…será algo placentero y doloroso, mi dulce esclava – le dijo, tomando de la mesita de noche un látigo de cuero corto , al momento de empezar a penetrarla con fuerza una vez más y azotaba su espalda con brutalidad.

Los minutos pasaban en donde esta danza de pasión, lujuria y dolor se volvía cada vez más intensa y fuerte, en donde los gemidos y suspiros de dolor y placer de la chica resonaban en toda la habitación por los azotes que recibía de parte del hombre y por sentirlo como se adentraba cada vez más a su interior, al punto de sentir como su miembro palpitaba y se expandía dentro de ella, produciéndole grandes sensaciones de goce y disfrute, mientras que por su parte el hombre sentía como las paredes internas de esta se contraían con fuerza, estrujándolo y dándole grandes dosis de placer; luego de que los frenéticos movimientos siguieran por unos minutos más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo y el punto culmine de su acto, al momento en que el moreno vaciaba su esencia dentro de la rubia, sintiendo un calo y ardor que la invadían hasta llegar a su vientre, para luego este salir de su interior y caer cansado sobre la cama, al lado de la joven, que se desplomo cerca del peli negro, que les saco las ataduras de las muñecas y rozo levente sus labios para luego decir:

-E-espero que con esto aprendas que eres mía, que nadie más puede poseerte más que tu amo…pero dejare que tú me castigues a mi luego porque tu amo también ha tocado el cuerpo de otra mujer y merezco ser castigado por ti – dijo con calma, mirando con amor y deseo a la chica.

-R-recibirás tu castigo Marshall…así como tú me enseñaste disciplina yo lo hare contigo – decía esta con cierta perversidad, al momento de cubrirse con las sábanas blancas, manchadas con un poco de sangre, y dejarse vencer por el sueño y el cansancio.

Un mes había trascurrido desde el severo y despiadado castigo que le había propiciado el hombre de ojos rojos y mirada penetrante a la joven rubia de mirada azulada e intensa, en donde algunos de sus sádicos y placenteros juegos continuaron, brindándose placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, un juego que parecía no tener fin…o quizás sí.

Estaba el peli negro apoyado sobre la barra de la cantina del gran salón en donde se llevaba a cabo una fiesta en conmemoración a los buenos y resultados y éxito que habían obtenido la unión entre estas dos empresas. El hombre estaba con vaso de vodka, esperando a la rubia a que llegara al lugar, vestido para la ocasión con una camisa gris oscura con los primeros dos botones del cuello desabrochados, pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos y saco del mismo color y una corbata blanca platinada, con el cabello algo despeinado dándole un toque rebelde y sensual al moreno. Luego de esperar por poco más de quince minutos, diviso con la mirada a la mujer que se hacía presente en la celebración con un vestido corto color natural, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con algunos agregados en blanco, zapatos también color natural, con su larga cabellera rubia peinada y sedosa, y una pequeña cartera color blanca.

La joven busco con la mirada al hombre, que al momento de chocar sus ojos azules con los rojizos del moreno, camino hasta donde se encontraba con paso tranquilo, hasta estar frente al joven y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y decirle:

-Hola Marshall, es bueno verte aquí, creí que estas fiestas te aburrían – dijo esta con ironía y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno es verdad que estas fiestas me aburren…pero estando con buena compañía quizás no me aburra tanto, además que el estar contigo siempre es agradable – dijo de forma provocativa y dulce, al momento acariciar con sus dedos la mejilla izquierda de la joven, hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo Marshall…el estar a tu lado siempre es divertido e interesante – respondió la joven con serenidad y sensualidad, posando su manos sobre la del hombre en su rostro, al momento en que recibía la bebida que había ordenado, para que luego ambos se quedaran charlando un tiempo, sobre trivialidades y cosas sin importancias.

Luego de casi tres horas en las que además de compartir una amena conversación, compartieron también una pieza de baile, estaban ahora fuera del salón, yéndose de la fiesta y esperando a que trajeran el auto del moreno, que durante su espera aprovecho para decirle:

-fue una fiesta divertida después de todo…aunque lo realmente entretenido vendrá después – decía este dándole a entender sus intenciones a la mujer que rápidamente le respondió.

-Si lo mejor siempre está al final…pero esta vez me toca ser a mí la ama – dijo para luego acercarse al hombre y besar sus labios con pasión, separándose después de unos minutos y proseguir – porque alguien se ha portado muy mal y merece ser castigado – dijo estas palabras con lujuria y perversidad.

-Por mi está bien, además es verdad que he sido un "chico malo" y merezco un castigo – le dijo, mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su saco y pronunciaba – pero te tengo un regalo para ti por haber sido tan buena y complaciente, date la vuelta –hablo el joven, al momento en que la rubia hacia caso a la petición de este, que luego posaba sobre el fino cuello de esta un collar de oro con una incrustación de un zafiro en medio , y al terminar la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, rozando sus dedos con la tersa y blanquecina piel de la joven .

-Gracias Marshall, es un hermoso detalle de tu parte…aunque pensaba que tu no eras de estas cosas – dijo en cierto tono burlón, mientras correspondía el abrazo de este.

-Bueno esta vez es diferentes…quizás porque eres especial y por eso quería obsequiarte algo, me alegra que te gustara, espero tener mi premio esta noche – le dijo a modo de susurro con voz erótica y sensual.

-Claro que lo tendrás Marshall y estoy segura que vas a disfrutarlo mucho – dijo en tono atrevido, para luego separarse de su agarre al ver que el vehículo estaba frente suyo – será mejor que nos vallamos…así no perdamos tiempo.

-Como usted lo ordene, mi ama – termino de hablar, al momento en que ambos entraban al auto y se dirigían con destino a la casa del peli negro.

Se podía observar en la habitación, oscura por la penumbra de la noche, al joven tumbado en la cama semidesnudo, con solo su ropa interior puesta, disfrutar de las "caricias" que le proporcionaba la rubia con los diversos objetos y látigos que tenía, como golpeaba su piel con esos elementos, provocando roncos gemidos por parte de este, y lacerando e hiriendo su cuerpo en el proceso. La mujer parecía disfrutar del escarmiento que ejercía sobre el hombre, azotándolo con fuerza y brutalidad, hasta que dejar el látigo en la mesita de noche y decirle al joven:

-Te has portado bien Marshall…ahora te hare disfrutar como nunca antes – le susurro la chica al oído, en tono lujurioso, al momento de morder el lóbulo de su oído derecho y bajar lentamente a su cuello, probando su piel y marcándola con mordidas, mientras sus pechos chocaban contra el torso de este en movimientos eróticos y sensuales, y sus manos acariciar cada milímetro de su piel con vehemencia, bajando con lentitud hasta llegar a la entrepierna del hombre y palpar con su mano en miembro erecto de este y sonreír con picardía, diciendo – parece que te excitas mucho al tenerme cerca…pero yo puedo hacerte sentir mucho mejor – hablo en tono travieso y provocativo, para luego deshacerse de los bóxers del joven y tomar con su mano el sexo de este, estrujándolo con ferocidad, haciendo que el peli negro suspirara extasiado , en el momento en que la rubia movía su mano con destreza sobre el miembro de este hasta llegar a su límite y escuchar clamar el nombre ella:

-F-Fionna – decía este con voz agitada y entrecortada, al momento en que la nombrada se acercó a su rostro para besar sus labios con frenesí, mordiendo su labio inferior en el proceso, para luego decirle con fogosidad:

-parece que te han gustado mis atenciones y caricias…ahora viene la mejor parte, "mi niño malo"…porque ahora no tendremos sexo, si no que haremos el amor – dijo con melosidad, tocando su cabello oscuro con suavidad, mientras se acomodaba sobre las caderas de su amante y dejándose penetrar lentamente por el sexo de este, empezando así con movimientos lentos y apasionados.

Los minutos pasaban y los movimientos de cadera, que empezaron siendo tranquilos y acompasados, ahora eran frenéticos y salvajes, en tanto que los gemidos de placer y éxtasis inundaban la habitación. Ambos respiraban de forma agitad y entrecortada, con sus corazones latiendo con rapidez, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus cuerpos sudorosos que desprendían amor y pasión, mientras la rubia se movía con brutalidad y premura sobre el cuerpo del hombre, enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de este, que la tomaba con fuerza de las nalgas. Luego de que unos minutos pasaran, el clímax se hiso presente en ambos amantes, en el momento en que la joven se aferraba a los hombros del peli negro y dejaban escapar un sonoro gemido, al momento en que el moreno impregnaba el interior de la mujer con su esencia, invadiéndole una calidez intensa desde su intimidad hasta su vientre. Quedaron en esa posición unos segundos, hasta que la rubia se bajó del cuerpo de hombre, cayendo sobre el colchón al lado de su amante, que la tapo con las sabanas del lecho y acercándola hacia él y está apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, para dejarse vencer por el sueño y el cansancio.

A mitad de la noche, la joven lentamente abrió los ojos, moviéndose un poco en la cama y percatándose en medio de la oscuridad que el moreno aún seguía dormid, en ese momento la rubia se deshizo del agarre del hombre lentamente para no despertarlo, y se levantaba de la cama, tomando su ropa interior de encaje blanco con detalles en negro y ponérselos, para dirigirse con sigilo hasta donde estaba su cartera, sobre la cómoda de madera negra al lado izquierdo de la habitación, al momento de tomarla y sacar de esta su pistola calibre 45 color platinado, dispuesta a acabar con todo este juego de sumisión y placer…ya que no soportaría que este hombre siguiera haciéndola sentir débil e indefensa ante su presencia.

Se dio la vuelta con arma en mano para apuntar al cuerpo del peli negro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo despierto y con una pistola en la mano, apuntando hacia ella y mirándola con seriedad y crueldad, al momento en que le decía:

-Ya estaba esperando esto de ti Fionna…lo supe desde que te conocí que tenías secretos no muy gratos y felices concernientes con asesinatos y venganzas a sangre fría…pero dime porque ahora, ¿acaso no disfrutaste cuando los dos estuvimos juntos e hicimos el amor cuanta veces quisimos? – pregunto este interés y calma.

-Claro que lo disfrute Marshall, disfrute de tus besos, de tus caricias y la forma en que me hacías el amor como ninguno….pero si te preguntas porque solo te diré que la vida nos cambia muchas veces, a tal punto de dejarte consumir por la venganza y el odio, transformándote en un ser frio y despiadado – dijo serena y fría, acercándose un poco hasta donde estaba el hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle con el cañón del arma.

-Bueno lo entiendo, porque yo también soy así, mi querida Fionna…parece que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos , pero ya es hora de terminar con todo esto – dijo firme, mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo, es hora de acabar con todo este juego – termino de hablar la mujer, estando ya muy cerca del peli negro, mientras se apuntaban sin dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento en ambiente se puso tenso y silencioso, a tal punto que se escuchaba sus corazones latir apresurados producto de la adrenalina del momento. Luego de unos minutos en el hombre se dispuso a jalar del gatillo, termino por alejar el dedo del gatillo y bajar el arma diciendo:

-No puedo, no puedo matarte por más que quiera...demonios – mascullo el moreno frustrado.

-porque no puedes ¿acaso eres un cobarde después de todo? – le dijo esta en tono irónico, ya preparada para disparar

-No es porque sea un cobarde…es porque te amo Fionna…yo realmente te amo – pronuncio estas palabras con sinceridad y afecto, al momento de jalar a la joven de una de las muñecas, acercándola hacia el para abrazarla con cariño y dulzura, acariciando su larga cabella dorada con suavidad para decirle – te amo como nunca ame a alguien en esta vida…por eso no me importa que me mates, solo dime que realmente me amas – le dijo con sentimiento y honestidad, aferrándose más a la figura de la chica.

-Y-yo…yo también te amo Marshall…realmente te amo y siempre lo hare, "mi niño malo", "mi rey" – dijo esta con sinceridad y afecto en sus palabras, mientras abrazaba del cuello con unos de sus brazos al hombre y con la otra mano dirigía el cañón del arma posándolo contra su sien.

-Y yo a ti Fionna, "mi reina", "mi ángel despiadado" – pronuncio esas palabras el peli negro, al momento de dirigirle una última mirada con sus brillantes ojos rojos que destilaban amor y devoción y juntar sus labios con los de la rubia en un último beso, para luego decir – Me alegra morir a tu lado mi reina – dijo estas palabras, aferrándose a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos, para que luego de unos segundos se escuchara un sonoro disparo retumbar por toda la habitación, al momento en que el hombre caía muerto en la cama, sobre las sábanas blancas que poco a poco se teñían de rojo por la sangre que caía de la mortal herida de bala en su cabeza.

La rubia estaba en la misma posición sin hacer movimiento alguno, sentada junto al cadáver de su amado, con el arma temblando en su mano y lágrimas que caían por sus azulados ojos, recorriendo su rostro, manchado con algunas gotas de sangre del joven, al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo y el collar que colgaba de su cuello manchando la piedra preciosa que está en medio. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que pronuncio:

-Te amare por siempre mi rey…tú fuiste y serás el único hombre al que siempre amare con todo mi corazón y alma – dijo esas palabras con devoción, sinceridad y cierta frialdad, para luego rozar una vez más los labios fríos del peli negro y acariciar con dulzura su cabello, mientras algunas lágrimas caían en el rostro de este, permaneciendo así por unos minutos con la luz de la luna iluminándole tenuemente esa apasionada y trágica escena, en el momento en que la mujer se levantaba de la cama para buscar sus ropas y pertenecías para poder irse del lugar, dejando atrás al hombre que más amo en esta vida, muerto en su habitación y con una leve sonrisa en su inerte rostro y ella dejando atrás un camino de sangre y lágrimas.

_Porque detrás de un sádico juego se puede esconder un amor intenso y apasionado…un romance perverso y real…un sentimiento puro y sincero, opacado por la locura y la venganza…porque los seres despiadados y sin corazón pueden amar pero a un alto precio… ya que todo puede terminar en una declaración de amor teñida de sangre y muerte._

Hola otra vez! Jejeje bueno hace un tiempito q no me aparecí con una nueva publicación de mis historias, pero espero q este capítulo (algo largo) y final valgan la penar y la espera, ojala sea de su agrado y decirle que las publicaciones de mis otras historias estarán el fin de semana si todo sale bien.

Sin más me despido, nos vemos pronto y gracias por la espera. Hasta la próxima


End file.
